Confusion
by Toddsaninja
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, Naruto loves Sakura and Sakura may as well be in love with Sasuke. What happens when Sai comes and Naruto's attention shifts? Will Sasuke finally act? These are times of war. Is Sai just a friend or a spy? Who truly is Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Prologue: As You're Falling Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, OR any other characted mentioned in this story *smiles***

* * *

**Prologue:**

Sasuke didn't know when his obsession began, he just knew it did one day and he realised the next. If you really had him answer the exact date of it though, he would probably say this: _none of your fucking business. _The truth is: as soon as he realized that he was a homosexual, he saw everything clearer. His weird incomprehensible fetishes and reactions had now, at least to him and those who suspected, became clear. He realized that his best friend was and had always been truly the hottest man alive. Well, boy, since Naruto was still very much a virgin and cuddle worthy. Naruto, his friend, knew not of his sexual orientation, had never asked, didn't care, Sasuke thought.

For his best friend is Naruto, the school's hottest guy and stupidest nerd. (The school only accepted the elite when it came to grades, Naruto just happened to have the lowest acceptable average this year as his previous ones). While Naruto was amazing when it came to sports, (surpassing even the likes of his Uchiha name), having the stamina he did. Naruto carried a spectacular build and his tanned skin and golden locks, not to mention his enchanting sky blue eyes, only made him into the ultimate Sun God. He wasn't very bright, mind you; it still amazed Sasuke when Naruto received a passing grade in each class. Naruto, to be completely honest, was a dumbass who would never guess someone liked him if they flirted, stared, and touched him for far too long every single day of their lives. He's my dumbass though, thought Sasuke. At least, that what he had made himself believe.

For you see, as far as Sasuke's concerned, Naruto is the _straightest_ guy he has ever known. Never once has Naruto questioned his like toward the ladies, whose boobs look tasteless and resemble that of a baby's bottom, and Sasuke could plainly see that Naruto would also never, _ever_, consider going out with him. That is, if he were to ask, Naruto would say yes, probably, because he is fond of their friendship and would never want to hurt Sasuke, (unless it's between him, Sasuke, and his bowl of ramen), but Sasuke would never accept this. Naruto would do that, or say flat out 'no' and leave Sasuke, his best friend of over a decade, alone.

And so, when Naruto came to him one day at the beginning of summer, saying that he had asked his lifelong crush, Sakura_ The-Pink-Bitch_ Haruno, out on a date and had she finally said yes, Sasuke smiled and patted him on the back. He in turn, fussed over what they should do, the places she should take her, and whether it would be wise to kiss her afterwards if all went well.

Sasuke, personally, thought it was hell to be within ten feet distance from the girl, (she also had a lifelong crush... the crush being Sasuke), and wondered if this was some plot to get to him through Naruto. If it was, Sasuke promised himself, I will skin her alive and bury her in my front yard before Naruto ever finds out.

That was three months ago, Naruto and Haruno are still together and very much happy. Whilst Sasuke has been stuck as their third wheel, no longer did he enjoy evenings with Naruto talking about nothing and playing mindless video games. No longer did he have to pretend to suffer while Naruto retold his morning of a miserable cleaning of his room. He no longer enjoyed anything with Naruto and Naruto _only_. The Pink Beast was there now, watching, commenting and judging what Naruto should do and wear, say and think. And they both listened, Naruto: fascinated and possibly helplessly in love, Sasuke: bored and dreaming of the day the Pink Beast dumped him and he could comfort Naruto.

This always brought a contradiction within Sasuke, the need to love Naruto brought up his stupid and killer side. He only wanted Naruto to be happy, Sasuke reminded himself, and if it's with..._ her_ then would must stand back and smile. That is to say, until the day a certain impassive-faced male came into their lives and shook Naruto's world, making him question himself. Making Sasuke act, hoping it wouldn't be too late.


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto called running toward where Sasuke stood, thinking about him as always. It's the first day of summer, school had ended and Naruto had told Sasuke to go on ahead while he gathered his last remains of school books. To not have noticed something was off about the blond's usually warm grin... you would have to have been blind.

"What is it Dobe?" Sasuke says as soon as he's at his side, his face hiding his worry.

Naruto's grin faltered, and he sighed deeply, "She said no,"

"Again?"

"Again!" he threw his hands up in the air, releasing an unintelligible sound, and pulling on an extremely sad face. This entire he did every single time Sakura turned him down time after time. Sasuke patted him on the back, and urged the blond male toward what Sasuke knew will bring his spirits up: Ramen.

"She has to say 'yes' one day right? Right?" Naruto says, his eyes pleading, mouth full of food.

"Maybe," Sasuke said, taking his chopsticks and digging in, eager Naruto would drop the subject.

"But I mean," he continued, "She agreed to go out with me, why wouldn't she cave into going to the fair?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly, once again seeing his friend's hopeful expression, "Not everyone likes fairs," he states coldly. Sasuke had never enjoyed fairs, he thought them to be weird places where it was easy for anyone to be raped and killed. Food could be poisoned or rotten and no one would suspect it.

"Just because you don't" Naruto grumbled, "Doesn't mean Sakura doesn't as well!"

"I know that," he snaps back, temper flaring.

Glaring, they both continued to eat their food, (Naruto more like breathing it...), until suddenly, the most despicable voice Sasuke could have ever heard made its self known.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. Her pink hair held back in a loose pony tail, she was wearing a flattering red shirt and a black _short_ skirt, revealing her appealing legs. She walked toward our table, and Sasuke's anger flared. He hated her strut; it was that of a slut. Her voice was shrill and overly sugar coated. Her hair reminded him of cotton candy and her eyes were too _green._ The kind of green you just knew had to be poisonous.

She was accompanied by a raven haired guy; his face was impassive only revealing a tight, and obviously fake, smile. He stood with his back relaxed in a lazy arch; his eyes were the deepest black Sasuke had ever seen and his skin tone the palest, even compared to his. Had this been Halloween, Sasuke would have completely fallen under the illusion this guy being a vampire. A _sexy _vampire at that.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, glancing over to the guy standing a reasonable distance from Sakura. He was still smiling.

"This is Sai," Sakura introduced, nodding to Sai, who nodded back to them, "Sai, this is Naruto, my boyfriend,-" at this, Sakura obviously smiled, "and this is Naruto's friend, Sasuke," she pointed to Sasuke and he couldn't help but see that she still saw him with a slight attraction in her eyes. If that attraction was of a friend or lover, he wasn't too sure. Naruto greeted Sai and scooted over his seat to allow some space for Sakura to sit. There was no space for Sai. Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh, and moved over as well to allow Sai some room to sit.

With everyone sited, Sasuke resumed his eating while Sakura and Naruto talked about their day. Sai smiled creepily, often adding some insert of his own. The conversation shifted from Naruto and Sakura and it was made known that Sai had just moved here and Sakura had offered to show him around. He was apparently from France, while he didn't look like someone from there, he clarified that his mother had been of Japanese descent, she had moved to France where she married her Father. It became awkward to ask more of this however, because Sai no longer smiled. He had stopped when he had spoken of his mother.

"So how did you two meet?" Sai asked instead, his smile slowly returning.

Sakura blushed and Naruto grinned, "We've known each other since nursery school."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I, Sasuke and Sakura met there," Naruto continued, glad he had something to talk about, "Sakura didn't say yes to go out with me until last week though," Naruto added thoughtfully, his forefinger on his cheek.

"Really now," Sai said, his eyebrows rising considerably under his dark silky hair.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" Naruto said, grinning widely and hugging Sakura tighter, she was still blushing slightly.

They continued to talk, Sasuke listened, nodding when necessary, sometimes catching himself from staring at Naruto too long, but soon enough, the conversations ended as well as the day, and Naruto and he had a movie to catch. They were about to leave when Naruto asked Sai if he would like to hang out sometime, Sasuke was slightly shocked: Naruto was never one to ask someone he'd just met to hang out, not even some of his now closest friends. Sasuke didn't question this further; however, because he wanted to focus on the movie they were going to go watch: _Saw II_

Not something he would have picked... he wouldn't have picked anything really. Sasuke hated going to theatres.


	3. Mistakes

**I do not own Naruto....**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

It had been but a couple of days since Sasuke had seen Naruto. He had gone to see his older brother, Itachi, and had only just returned today. He probably wouldn't be talking to anyone for a few more days though, as he always did when he went away from town to see his brother. So he stayed at home, alone as his parents were always 'away' doing some business. He knew he didn't have long to mourn over his visit: Naruto had left him a message saying that he would be stopping by any minute now and to prepare Ramen as he hadn't eaten anything as of yet. The mere fact that Naruto still dealt with him when he was in this state was amazing in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke knew that he always turned cold_er _than he usually did when he visited Itachi. He knew he was a real pain in the ass, especially to Naruto because he hated feeling as he did. In a way, Sasuke realized that he was a martyr: _hurting other so that their hurt hurts you back _

Sasuke was sitting in one of the living room's dark leather sofas, his hair disarrayed, his eyes shadowed and his face slightly paler than it usually was. He still wore the same jeans and blue navy shirt he did from the day before. He hadn't eaten, or slept. He had contemplated. Over what...it was something that one could not possibly understand without the entire story. A story that has not been told to anyone outside the Uchiha family, _nor will it be told to anyone else_ Sasuke thought, using the same words his father had used the night of _it_

There was a soft knock on the door, and Sasuke immediately knew that it _wasn't_ Naruto but someone else. Someone who obviously knew that he was in a terrible mood. Sasuke didn't stand, didn't call out or go to the security cameras to see who had knocked. It must be someone he knew, to have gotten the security code up front correct. Sasuke decided he wasn't home and sank lower into the comfy couch.

The warm walls of the room weren't helping his mood, and the knock came again, louder this time, more forceful. Still Sasuke didn't stand to meet its owner. He waited as he always did, for it to go away. He didn't want to see the man whom he was now sure was there. He didn't want to talk about 'life' and what he should avoid and wait for. He knew that the man would not give in without trying a few times more, or at least until Naruto got there. He was always the one to talk to him first, restrain him from exploding directly at Naruto.

_He's probably even more of a masochist than I am,_ Sasuke thought bitterly, a cruel smile itching to surface.

"Sasuke," the man spoke, his voice muffled by the door, "open up already,"

Sighing, Sasuke answered back, "Go away Scarecrow," his head resting back and staring at the hallway was the door waiting to be opened.

"I told you not to call me that!" Scarecrow said, a laugh to his voice, "It's _Lord Kakashi_ to you."

When Sasuke didn't answer to his joke, he heard Kakashi sigh, irritated, "I have a key you know," he persuaded, "I brought your favourite too, since you haven't eaten, I'm sure."

Grumbling, Sasuke stood and dragged himself toward the door, opening swiftly, and turned before Kakashi could say otherwise. Kakashi walked to where Sasuke had sat down. The curtains to the living room were drawn and allowed no light into the room, the black couches, and the warm walls darkened, making it look almost completely filled with darkness. At last, Kakashi's eyes moved to where the young teen sat, his hands hiding his face from view, his hear was a mess and his skin pale and clammy.

"Beautiful brooding place you got here," Kakashi commented, sitting down and putting the plastic bag he was holding on the nearby glass table.

They sat quietly for what seemed an eternity. Sasuke brooding and Kakashi watching, judging and expecting. Kakashi was analyzing how bad the situation was and how he should approach it. By the looks of it, this meeting had been one of the more tragic and revengeful ones so far. Humour was out, then. Being serious seemed like the best choice so far. Fighting a sigh, Kakashi shifted, attracting Sasuke's attention.

"Naruto's coming?"

Sasuke nodded, not feeling up to words.

"Fight?"

He nodded again, this time his eyes shifted, averting his eyes from Kakashi.

"Did you...?"

Sasuke made a petulant noise, "Yes, Kakashi, I did."

It was Kakashi's turn to nod, he frowned.

"There's something you aren't telling me."

Raven eyebrows rose, eyes widening considerably, "What...?"

Kakashi frowned and looked straight into Sasuke's deep orbs, "What happened?"

"I..." Sasuke started but never finished because at that moment, Naruto's voice came crashing down into his world.

"Sa-su-ke~!" called Naruto from outside the room. The blond boy had a key of his own so it didn't surprise Sasuke that he hadn't been heard and let himself in.

Kakashi stood and went to greet the blond boy, glaring at Sasuke as he passed, clearly stated that they weren't finished yet. Sasuke could hear their voices muffled and sighed gravely. He still wasn't as calm as he usually was after seeing Kakashi, while he knew that it would still take a lot to make him snap completely, he knew that he would be harsh and would not be able to help it. He needed to hurt. What better way to do that than to be the pain of your loved ones?

"Hey Sasuke," called Naruto, coming in from behind him, "I brought you some ice cream,"

"Mm."

"It's chilly outside, weird right?"

No answer.

"Well, uh," Naruto stuttered, looking around anxiously from Sasuke's face to the rest of the room to his tanned hands. "I..."

"It's fine," Sasuke said, his voice barely above a whisper, "It's fine." He repeated.

Naruto sat agape, not sure what just happened. Usually, Sasuke would say nothing for hours without end, while Naruto talked about everything and nothing at all.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto said his voice softer than he'd intended it to be.

Sasuke looked up, a strange emotion Naruto had never seen in his eyes shone like a dull light, he opened his mouth and said, "I-"

Naruto's phone rang.

Sasuke shook at the sudden noise, and Naruto saw with bitter disappointment that the weird emotion in his eyes vanished and a guarded coldness took its place. Hastily, Naruto took his phone out of his jean's pocket. Saw that it was Sakura who called; he resisted the urge to groan. While he may love the woman, she had the most unlucky times to call him. With an apologetic glance thrown at Sasuke, he turned his phone by his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey"_ said a manly voice that Naruto quickly realized was definitely _not_ Sakura.

"_It's Sai,"_ the voice said; answering Naruto's unspoken question.

"Oh. Hi Sai." Naruto said awkwardly, "Um-if you don't mind me asking..."

"_Oh, I took it from Sakura. She's asleep at the moment."_ Sai said again, his voice a perfect cool.

"Why?" Naruto said, his eyes widening and fearing the worst. His voice shook.

"_I was bored,_" he said, _"and I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie sometime?"_ Sai said his voice strangely persuasive.

Naruto couldn't help but stifle a small laugh and half a gasp. Was this _guy_ asking him out on a _date_? Naruto laughed half-heartedly. He couldn't help but notice that he didn't mind the idea of going out on a date with a man. A _man_ date. He liked the sound of it, a friend to hang out with. A friend... Sasuke! He couldn't leave him as he was! He would kill himself and the rest of the world with his sorrow!

"_Naruto?"_

"Oh-ah... well," Naruto started. He really did want to go out tonight... but he couldn't leave Sasuke alone... Naruto smiled evilly, he had the perfect plan. "Alright, but only on one condition..."

* * *

Sasuke had always been a patient man, especially when it came to the likes of his young blond friend. But this... _this_ was the last straw to his patience for the day. Naruto had decided to cut their routine of staying in and 'talking' when Sasuke came back from Itachi's. He had instead decided it would be nice to hang out with someone new and 'fresh'. At first Sasuke thought that Naruto wanted to go 'sightseeing' for women, but as they entered a well known bar and Naruto had shouted for Sai...he realized that he'd made a stupid mistake.

Of course Naruto would have never meant what Sasuke thought he'd meant when he was like this. Naruto had meant to go out and hang out with Sai. Whom Sasuke thought was interestingly pale and emotionless with the undertone of something dangerous. He might have even_ liked_ the guy it weren't for the fact that Sai, who looked and acted peculiarly like him, was openly and completely _flirting_ _with Naruto._

Ever glaring, Sasuke continued to follow their conversation, "No, no, I mean it completely Naruto," Sai continued, "If ever Sakura hurts you, come to me and I'll help you _any_way I possibly can."

Naruto laughed, his laugh breaking another piece of Sasuke's heart, though his face showed nothing but boredom, "I doubt she will, but thanks Sai, I'll keep that in mind."

What made everything even more miserable was that Sasuke could see that Naruto was _enjoying_ the compliments thrown at him. He went even as far as blushing crimson red when Sai complemented his eyes, eyes that up until only a few weeks ago were only for Sasuke's enjoyment, and his alone. He knew it was selfish and wrong to think of Naruto as his. He knew this deeply and understood it to the very core of it, but...

Sasuke sighed and looked at his new 'friend'. He was smiling his creepy smile, eyes twinkling in a way that Sasuke could only express as sinister. He turned his attention to Naruto, his eyes too were shining, but they shone in an innocent amiability that only Naruto could possibly express. "I'm going to go get something to drink." Sasuke murmured, and walked off, doubting anyone had heard him over the buzz of the bar.

* * *

Naruto looked back at Sasuke's fading posture which was swallowed by crowds of dancing people until he couldn't distinguish where he was. When he turned back to Sai, he couldn't help but notice how left out Sasuke must have felt. He had only been talking to Sai, leaving no possible entrance for Sasuke to participate in. Naruto looked down to his drink then to Sasuke's, which was still very much full. Naruto sighed and knew that he had made Sasuke want a drink. An alcoholic drink. This only ever happened when Naruto said or did something to test Sasuke's patience to the very extremes, maybe even going as far as to actually hurt him emotionally. Which Naruto was sure he had done. He had been selfish. Naruto had fully known that Sasuke needed him and _only_ him at a time like this.

Naruto grumbled, ignoring Sai's concerned stare. This couldn't possibly get worse.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Naruto felt a strange pull and he knew that it was just about to.


	4. Part 1: And So The War Begins

**I don't own Naruto~**

**Chapter 4:**

"You sure you want another one?" the bartender asked. His face questioning and his tone slightly amused. Sasuke had known him since he was ten years old. His name was Shino. He was a nice man with a scary appearance. He had been in a war, someone had told him once. Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"I don't know kid, knowing you," Shino started, his dark glasses slipping from his nose, "you're going to be completely wasted by the time you saw 'no'"

Completely wasted? Was that what you called getting rid of his pain? Sasuke smiled. His smile, for once, didn't look angelic or forced, it looked sad and heartbreaking. "Then I suppose I'll need a ride home, huh?

* * *

"Hello?" Naruto spoke into his phone, walking carefully away from his and Sai's table, (Sasuke had obviously not intended to return)

"_Naruto!"_ it was Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto resisted the urge to slam his head against a wall. "What... what's up?"

"_Oh, well, I just wanted to talk to you..."_ she began, hesitating. Naruto became even more nervous. _"You're with Sai right?"_

Naruto told her that was so and waited, slightly impatient, on her to continue. He needed to go look for Sasuke. _"Could you tell him that I want my cell back?"_

"Sure," Naruto said, uncertain as to what was going on, "Is there something wrong between you and Sai, Sakura?"

"_Oh, I sure hope not Naruto."_ She paused, _"Look, you're at the bar right? Well, I'm pretty close to there, you want to get together?"_

"Really?" he said, his chest heaving, "Yes, of course! I'll wait for you outside!"

* * *

Sai was annoyed.

His prey was in place, the setting was ideal. But something was holding him back from making his move. Naruto, the hot young blond, was there and he was indeed confused over his sexuality, what better way to find out than to mingle with Sai? Sai the-ultimate-gay who could turn anyone he wanted gay. Had he lost his touch?

He paused.

Nah, hadn't he slept with one of the hottest _heterosexual _guys he knew just yesterday? Well, that certainly wasn't it. Was it because of the _other _gay-lord? Sasu-gay? Was it because of him?

He frowned. Well, as close as he could get to frowning. (The guy is usually always smiling!)

Sasu-gay was so _obviously_ bothered by Sai's flirting with the young blond man. Whilst the young blond man looked troubled when Sasu-gay left...

Could... could it _be_ that not only could Sai get a chance at 'turning' someone but he could maybe... _possibly_... urge Sasu-gay to _do _something about his obvious feelings? That is to say, if he was nice enough to do that. _Which he wasn't._ And there laid his dilemma: if Sasu-gay was indeed in 'love' with Naruto and Naruto showed signs of being a bisexual... could Naruto be in 'love' with Sasu-gay by a side effect of his 'realization'? But surely someone would know when they were in 'love' with someone. _Surely_... unless that person had made it completely impossible for them to be together, in their mind at least, maybe because of their beliefor because of the situation... or because it was _Naruto_

Sai had realized well into his and Naruto's 'date', (he was_ not_ counting Sasu-gay), that he was completely oblivious to people when it came to their feelings. At least,_ friendlier_ feelings that the usual kind. Sai had hinted, touched, even openly said what he meant, but Naruto just smiled and sometimes looked lost. It was frustrating, yet endearing at the same time! And it made Sai angry _and_ slightly turned on at the thought of Naruto. The _thought_ of Naruto because Naruto had long abandoned him as soon as Sasu-gay had gotten up and left.

"Sai!" someone called. Naruto. When Sai looked up he expected to see Naruto completely and utterly engorged in finding Sasu-gay. To his surprise, Sai saw that all of Naruto's attention was focused on him and him only. At least, he hoped it was only him. Unless his _girlfriend_ had called... he resisted the urge to slam his head against the tempting table. How could he have forgotten? Sakura! That stupid girl who was still obviously enchanted by Sasuke and had settled to being with his evident super-hot-super-stupid-blond-best-friend because she would be near the guy, and he missed this _how?_

Well, the mere fact that he had noticed it at all was pretty smart, if he did saw so himself. But to forget something so major which would obviously cause problems in his plan? That was just stupid! Stupid, stupid ,stupid! What-

"Sai!" it was Naruto again, his voice whining.

"Ah-," Sai began but was caught off, "Sai, Sakura's coming, come on we have to go and meet her at the front!" and with that Naruto caught Sai's wrist and dragged him out to the main entrance, barely missing Sasuke, Sai thought with a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

"Who and what brought this on?" Shino asked, polishing a shiny glass.

Sasuke looked up from his, what was it now, fourth drink? Fourth drink and stared blankly up at the bartender, "Does it matter?"

Shino's face didn't move and his body didn't shift, he was unimpressed, "You come here every so often and get completely wasted for an apparent 'no reason'" he paused, a small twitch went by his lips, "Although this is the first time I've seen you with that blond."

Sasuke brought the drink to his lips and downed a good bit of it, "He wanted to come." Sasuke found himself answering Shino's questions for the first time since he'd been here.

"Oh?" Shino grunted clearly surprised that he had answered.

Sasuke glared, his vision was becoming slightly blurry and he was sure that he was apt to lose some of his grace when he stood next. "Get me another one."

"Very well," Shino said mockingly.

The beat of the bar was drowning and disintegrating the pounding of his head with its own frantic and energetic beat. There were couples frantically trying to have sex through their clothes. There were even people passed out on bar stools and on the floor. Maybe even somewhere over the dancing crowd there was someone completely wasted fist fighting over something petty and useless. The air smelled of sex and alcohol, two of Sasuke's now favourite things.

Those hadn't always been his favourites... well; maybe sex had been a favourite as soon as he had gotten over the first awkwardness, but the alcohol was entirely different. Drinking here at this bar, at home, in an empty alley. It was weird to remember how he had started all his 'drinking'. But he still remembered, he remembered it more clearly than almost anything else in his life. Sasuke had begun drinking after he met _him_.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she spotted Naruto and Sai and began walking toward them. Naruto smiled and waved to her. She smiled back and hurried her steps. It was then she noticed something odd, something that shouldn't have been there. Sakura noticed Naruto's and Sai's hands. They were linked. She glared at Sai.

And so the war began.

* * *


	5. Rivals, Miseries & Realisations

**

* * *

**

I do not own Naruto... I pwn him...

**(tiny mistake... last chapter was numero 3 not 4.)**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

"Hey," Sakura said, her tone hiding her wariness from Naruto. She glared at Sai on the side. Not only had he convinced Sakura to get herself drunk, left her at his place with a stupid little note, and taken her cell phone, but now he was after her _boyfriend_?! Who was obviously a _boy_! Sai had _told_ her he was _straight_!

Fire burned in her eyes as she held out her hand for Naruto to take, "Is Sa-"she began, but thought better of it. She didn't want a distraction near her if she wanted to keep her prize.

Naruto gave her a funny look and continued on telling her about his day and asking what she had been up to, and of course, what she was doing this Saturday. The Fair... she didn't like those. It was a weird place. A place she would only go if Sasuke was there. A dreamy smile flamed her features at the thought: Sasuke and her holding hands. Sasuke and her kissing in the rain... Sasuke and her in his bed-

"Sakuraa!" Naruto interrupted her, his hand waving in front of her face, "Did you hear what I just said, Sakura?"

"Err, sorry Naruto, I didn't," she said, smiling meekly, "I was just... thinking about what to wear for the Fair this Saturday." She said before she realized what she had gotten herself into. She couldn't help it though; Sai was looking at Naruto as if he was something edible. Jealousy swelled inside her chest. Naruto was hers and hers only! How dare he look at him like that!

Naruto sat agape for a second, he then grinned and laughed such a lovely laugh that Sakura couldn't help but laugh alongside him. At the back of her mind, she noticed Sai glare. She still remembered when she'd first met Sai, only a few months ago over the school's internet chat-room. (Yeah, the school had those.) He had seemed like the kind of guy she would have liked as a friend. She would have gossiped with him, and she had over the chat line, but now that she'd actually met him... She realized that he wasn't all what she had made herself believe.

Sai, to put it in her own words, was an asshole.

Sakura let Naruto lead her deeper into the bar and into the dance floor. She would dance the hot night away with her boyfriend and there was no way that Sai was going to ruin this for her.

_**Naruto is hers.**_

* * *

Sai watched as Naruto let go of his hand and took Sakura's. He felt the heat of the pink haired girl's glare, and smiled the widest his face would allow. So, the Forehead knew about his plans huh? Well, he should have expected it; the girl was incredibly smart when it came to such things. He watched as Naruto talked about his day and asked several questions that Sakura ignored as she was deep in thought... about whatever crazed teenage girl's think about.

Sasu-gay?

Maybe.

He followed them in and watched as Naruto dragged Sakura to the dance floor, where they began to have weird and awkward 'intercourse' with each other. His smile grew to a smirk; oh this would be too easy. Happily, Sai practically skipped to where the couple danced, and joined in.

* * *

Naruto was overjoyed when Sakura came to dance with him. He tried to match her pace and was doing a fare job at it, at least, until Sai came to join them.

Sai, that guy, Naruto couldn't figure him out in the least! One minute he was joking and the next he _appeared _to be flirting in a serious manner... it all confused Naruto very much.

He watched as Sai came closer, his body moving to the sexual vibrations of the bar. Naruto found himself entranced. The way Sai moved his hips was alluring, almost beckoning Naruto to join him and leave Sakura to dance by herself so that he could be with Sai in a steamy dance. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he was so close to actually moving to join the raven haired boy. He whipped his head away and concentrated on Sakura.

He soon became tired of the same movements, however, and looked to where Sai was last he'd... _noticed_. He was still dancing, but he was surrounded by at least fifteen other people, both male and female. Each as equally entranced as Naruto had been. Naruto gulped and gasped when Sai smirked at him suggestively. He blushed deep crimson and tried to continue dancing. It was no use now, though, he was self-conscious and confused. There was a fire in his chest that he had never felt before. It certainly wasn't heartburn though.

Naruto shut his eyes and stopped dancing. Sai's movements were in his head, taunting him, beckoning him, questioning him. For a small nervous second, Naruto wondered if he was, well, not straight after all. But... Sakura... Sakura, the _girl_ he was **in love** with... certainly if he was _attracted_ to Sakura, who was obviously a _**girl**__,_ he couldn't be _gay_. Then, suddenly, a small perverse voice inside Naruto's head whispered a devastating question:

_Are you really? _

Naruto brought his right hand to his hair, rubbed his aching head, eyes still tightly shut. Of course he did! Sakura was his _girlfriend_! But... then why... _why_ did he suddenly feel so attracted and... and turned on... _by Sai_?

Sai was a _guy_! Naruto didn't like guys...

Did he?

"Naruto?"

_Did he?!_

"Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto looked up, startled, "Oh." His eyes widened and realization sinked in.

Sakura looked up at him expectantly, "What is it?"

"Nothing," he paused, looking over Sakura up and down, "Every thing's perfect."

"Oh, ok." Sakura said with a blush, and continued to dance with Naruto.

Somewhere Naruto was sure that a part of him had died and another awakened.

* * *

The bar was almost empty, almost because there remained but two people, both sitting and drinking. A brown haired man sat, dark round glasses covering his eyes. He wore a white jacked at black pants. A drink was held loosely in his hand. He looked over to his companion, the black haired youth sat, his face hidden in the nest of his arms, his drink not too far from the side of his head.

"The bar is closed you know," the brown haired one spoke, breaking the thick silence.

The other grumbled out something incoherent and brought his head up to look up and the man on his left, "So?" he asked, his voice slurred from the many drinks he had taken. His face was blank and his breath thick with alcohol, his hair was a mess and his eyes had many shadows under them. One would have thought him as a corpse save for his pale pink lips and breathing body.

"So, where do you live?" the man asked, his tone amused and impatient. The manager would be coming soon to kick them out if they didn't hurry.

The raven haired boy laughed inanely, startling the older of the two, "You wan' a one-night-stand or somethin'?" he asked, moving his head uncomfortably close to the others. If either moved an inch, contact would be made.

The brown haired man swallowed and tasted his own drunkenness in his breath, "Sasuke," he began, "You know you don't want that."

Sasuke leaned back, a comatose laugher left his throat in deep vibrations, "Since when do _you_ know what I want?"He asked, taking the last gulps of his beverage and frowned as he stared into the now empty glass.

The brown haired man looked at Sasuke warily, "Since the day you first talked to me."

Sasuke smirked crookedly, his drunkenness in plain sight, "Oh?" he laughed, "So, so, you knew what I wanted when I talked to you, huh, Shino?" he glared, "What is this? Some love-at-first-sight bullshit?"

Before Shino could reply, however, Sasuke's phone rang.

He answered clumsily, "What?"

Shino watched Sasuke carefully for his reactions, "Oh, if it isn't the blond asshole!" Sasuke said, a sinister smile creeping up to his once admirable features.

"Oh, well,_ sorrryyy_ if, if some of us like alcohol more than others!" he snapped sarcastically, his hands going to his empty glass. Sasuke paused and glared angrily down at the glass, whoever was on the other line had just spat out some bullshit that Sasuke was not glad to hear.

"So what if I'm fucking drunk, huh?" He spat, his voice going an octave higher than it usually would have gone. His voice echoes through the walls of the empty bar, and Shino couldn't help but wince.

"No, I don't need a fucking ride... yes, I will fucking curse all the fuck I want...go to hell, Naruto, I don't care about your bullshit lies!" Sasuke said, his expression changing drastically. His eyes showed an intense pain that Shino had never seen before. It was mortifying. He had said a name at least, Naruto was it?

"You, you forgot about me, you D-Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, his voice cracking and rising as it went. He saw Sasuke pause and hesitate at something this 'Naruto' had said.

"No..." Sasuke said his voice deep and controlled and barely above a whisper, "That's not true... you left me... you left me because of... of... _her_." There was a pause and Shino couldn't help but feel mixed feelings over listening so intensely to their conversation. "For all I know, dearest Dobe, you left me to die in my suffering because you don't care...about me..."

There was a longer pause, and Shino could swear that he heard the other guy on the line protest weakly.

Surprisingly, Sasuke smiled sheepishly, "it's fine," he said, a small paranoid laugh leaving his throat, "It's just as I thought... I care more about you than you will ever care for me, Naruto."

And he hung up.

With a sigh, Sasuke looked up to the for once stunned expression that made Shino's face, "So, 'bout that ride..." Sasuke started as he stood shakily and Shino couldn't help but smile and lead him to his car.

* * *

_I care more about you than you will ever care for me, Naruto_

_I care more about you...._

_You will never care for me..._

_I care for you Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N) First piece of this chapter almost made me kill myself.... I hope you are all happy.**

* * *


	6. Knocks at the Door

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Naruto was demolished. He sat back in one of his table's chairs, staring at his cell phone in wonder. How had Sasuke gone so far? Sure, his visits with his brother were always murder on the guy but... it was never this bad. So, then, it _was_ his fault? Had Naruto truly left Sasuke for _Sakura_?

And... And what Sasuke had said... that he _cared_ about Naruto more than he to Sasuke... what was_ that_ about? Maybe Sasuke was just really, _really _drunk and had no idea of what he was implying? Naruto sighed and massaged his temples. All this gave him too much to think about, it was never nice when he had to think about stuff like this, especially when he was beginning to think that he wasn't all that into girls after all.

All this brought him back to Sai. That weird guy who Naruto had thought was straight, but now it was obvious he wasn't... all that straight. Flashes of the night passed through Naruto's mind. Sai flirting with him, Sai dancing and beckoning Naruto to join him, Sai flirting with other men and women... Naruto wasn't sure which one he liked the least.

His phone rang, and with a heavy sigh, Naruto answered.

"Whaaat?"

There was a chuckle and Naruto quickly realized who he was talking to, "Mr. Hatake!"

"_There's no need to call me that Naruto, Kakashi's fine."_

"Oh-alright." Naruto said awkwardly, "Well... did you need something?"

Kakashi hummed and answered, _"Yes, actually, Naruto._"

"And-and what do you need?" Naruto asked, somewhat nervous.

"_I need to talk to my godson, is there any way that he may be staying at your place at this moment?" _godson? Sasuke!

"He's not here, sorry, Kakashi." Naruto said a little bit guiltily and held back the terrible sigh that wanted to surface.

"_Oh?"_ Kakashi said, _"Is that so?"_

"Yep"

"_Well, if he drops by, call me; I need to talk to him about his... personal demons." _

Naruto hesitated. He wanted to tell Kakashi about his and Sasuke's fight but something held him back, "Alright, I'll call you if he drops by."

When Kakashi hanged up Naruto couldn't help but feel like calling him back and telling him about his problems. Kakashi had always been there for Naruto and Sasuke, not matter for how minor the subject was, he was there to offer his sarcasm, insightful words or maybe just to set them straight. He had been there when Naruto felt like he couldn't go to Sarutobi's funeral after the old man had died. Kakashi had been there for Sasuke his entire life, especially when Sasuke had ran away two summers ago and had fallen into the addictions and horrible clutches of…

He sighed.

Naruto wouldn't phone Kakashi though, it would be so selfish. Kakashi was looking to calm Sasuke down after something so traumatic had happened, especially now that Naruto had done what he did. He couldn't just go on distracting Sasuke's now only hope at calming down.

Sasuke... he had been drunk beyond whatever Naruto had ever imagined Sasuke would be. Surely Sasuke wouldn't remember what he had told Naruto. Yes, he probably wouldn't remember that, but he would remember that Naruto had been selfish and left him alone in his onetime of need. Naruto was sure that to Sasuke Naruto was always he _demanding_ help and receiving things he wanted. Sasuke knew that he never asked for anything, only that Naruto stayed with him for his visits with Itachi. That was all. There were no demands of dating advice or of late night studies and Sasuke had even bailed Naruto out of detention and even that one time in jail.

He was Sasuke's best… well, not best, not after what he did… Naruto was Sasuke's _only _friend.

Had it not taken Naruto _years_ to get Sasuke to fully trust him with his past, (well, part of it), his thoughts and his _feelings_?

It hadn't felt like Sasuke trusted him lately, though, Naruto knew. He had noticed Sasuke's prolonged quietness, his lack-of snarky remarks; Naruto had even noticed the weird long stares that Sasuke gave him. It was as though he were assessing something within himself through Naruto. At first, Naruto had thought that it was because Sasuke wasn't feeling well, but he realized soon enough that it was something deeper than the common cold. Something that Sasuke didn't trust him or Kakashi with.

Naruto looked on, his eyes focused on nothing, his expression was unreadable. He would go to Sasuke's house first thing tomorrow and try to make amends.

* * *

He looked dead. Not zombie-dead, but just-pulled-out-of-the-morgue-dead. His skin was paler than the moon's surface and his hair as dark as ink. His eyes were sunken and his mouth was a thin line, lips dry and chapped. He wore velvet pyjama bottoms and nothing more.

He felt like shit.

Sasuke sighed as he left the bathroom. Shino's bathroom. He had stayed the night at the bartender's home as he was too distraught to allow some stranger bring him home. Even if his parents were not going to be home, as they never were.

His head thumped harder with every step he took. He felt his stomach churn; he was hungry but didn't think it would be wise to put any contents into it. The scenario in the bathroom proved this. Shino had left earlier that morning; he had some college classes to go to. Sasuke was surprised to find out that Shino took these biology classes for _fun_. Sure, he knew the guy was weird in his own special way, but seriously? Sasuke shook his head, and left his feet to carry him to Shino's small kitchen.

He was just about to add milk to his _Captain Crunch _cereal when something caught his eye; a laptop sat gazing over the small fridge, wide open and welcoming. Smirking, Sasuke set out for it, curious as to what it was Shino did in his free time. Not surprised, Sasuke gazed through the many pages of _Wikipedia_ articles about bugs and other weird creatures Sasuke had no interest in. After a few minutes of investigating Shino's hard drive for anything dirty or embarrassing, Sasuke decided to open up Shino's msn to chat with whoever was online.

Sasuke 'hummed' as he saw that only four of his contacts were online. Naruto, Kakashi (the man was _always_ on), some kid from high school who had hacked into his computer once or twice and... _Orochimaru_.

Kakashi was the first to talk to him.

_Kakashi says:_

_Where the hell are you?_

Sasuke frowned, and typed in, _none of your business;_ Kakashi still wanted to talk to him, then? Why bother now when he was perfectly fine? The alcohol always did wonders to his being, in fact, maybe he would go back to the bar later today to have another 'visit' with Shino and their good friend.

_Kakashi says:_

_Idiot, call me when you get home._

Sighing, Sasuke closed down his conversation and thought about what had happened yesterday night. The details were fuzzy but he certainly knew that he had told Naruto something that he would have never told him had been sober. Sasuke also remembered the way that Sai had been flirting with Naruto and the way that Naruto had left him and not bothered to call him before the bar had closed, heck, before he had left with his Pink-Haired-Bitch. He had seen them dance, of course. He had seen Sai having a 'group' dance and practically eye-fucking Naruto while he was at it. Oh, Sasuke had seen and he hadn't felt the need to be as drunk as he had since he had come back from his... _rebellion_.

Sasuke sighed once more and closed out of his findings. He was hungry and was supporting a major hangover. He was in no way apt to think about what could have been.

He also ignored the twelve messages he had received from an 'unknown number' and deleted them all cursing under his breath and promising himself to change his cell number yet again.

_**~-~-~-~-~ Some time Later ~-~-~-~-~**_

When Sasuke got back to his own house, (he had gotten bored and left Shino's place), he didn't think twice about phoning Kakashi, or going to Naruto's so he would tell Sasuke what he had said to him yesterday night. He instead wandered up to his room and laid on his bed, arms crossed underneath his head, and stared up to his dull ceiling.

Thoughts raced in and out of his head, some stupider than the last. He was tired still and he knew that he wasn't thinking as straight as he normally was. He had gotten some wine from a small cabinet under his bed and was now drinking straight from the bottle, which was now half empty. After he finished taking a sip, drowsy and disoriented, Sasuke decided to call someone he knew he had promised to never call again.

In his defence, Sasuke _needed_ someone who understood what he wanted and what he needed. If Orochimaru was that person, then so be it.

Taking a deep, decisive breath, Sasuke called.

* * *

**(AN): Sasuke might become addicted to alcohol at the rate he's going, don't you think?**

**Review**

**If you'd like.**


	7. Part 2: The Leaving

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

When Naruto arrived to Sasuke's house and entered, he quickly realized that something wasn't up to par. The lights were all turned off. Every door had been locked and he hadn't seen any evidence that Sasuke was even home. Frowning, Naruto quietly searched familiar rooms and strayed to ones he had never seen but hoped to find Sasuke in.

Nothing

Naruto growled and began to search over again, this time more fervently, even tried to call out Sasuke's name. Silence was the only one in the house with him. Naruto shivered and let his gaze linger on everything and anything that would have told him where Sasuke had gone. Or hadn't.

Sasuke's car keys were on the living room table, his shoes were laid out clumsily in his room, and there was even an empty bottle of _something_ next to Sasuke's bed. That something worried Naruto deeply. He had smelt it and knew instantly that it was something alcoholic. This could only obviously mean that Sasuke had yet to completely calm down and would probably do something really stupid if he hadn't already.

Naruto hoped he hadn't yet.

Worried and feeling defeated, Naruto headed to the backyard to at least say hi to Charlie, the Uchiha family dog. He hadn't seen the dog in some time and he wanted to make sure that it had enough food and water to last him a couple days. Just in case.

Naruto's bell rang as soon as he saw that the door leading outside was wide open. He hadn't seen Charlie around the house, so it couldn't have been him to have knocked down the door…. (While he was sure that would have been impossible… the door wasn't even down on the floor). Slightly apprehensive, Naruto made his way outside and into the handsome gardens. Confused, Naruto realised that not only was Charlie outside and jumping around, but Sasuke was out there, drink in one hand, and his cell phone on the other.

He seemed to be swaying and his face was a weird emotion that Naruto had never seen before. As Naruto approached Sasuke, he noticed that Sasuke's eyes had a glace on them and he had yet to notice that Naruto was even there.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke spoke into the phone, his voice such a raw and childlike tone that Naruto was surprised to hear it. He searched Sasuke's face, making sure that it was indeed Sasuke and not some impostor. Then, when the other person on the line answered, a weird and strange melancholic smile itched its way to Sasuke's mouth, making him look like a crest-fallen angel. Oddly enough, Naruto couldn't have picked the worst moments to admire Sasuke's physical attributes.

He couldn't help but take in the mere fact that Sasuke had a near perfect lean body, or that his face was extremely handsome, while his hands were strong, thin, and manly. Slowly, Naruto's eyes trailed down, down, down into the neat bulge of hidden flesh in Sasuke's tight pants. He gulped, yes, he thought to himself, I have just checked out my best friend. The man was hot, he had to give Sasuke that, extremely hot.

"Naruto," Sasuke stated, breaking Naruto out of his reverend observations. But, oh _god_, had Sasuke's voice always been so masculine and attractive?

"Sa… Sasuke," Naruto stuttered and felt his face swell hot with blood, "How… are you?"

Sasuke closed his phone and placed it swiftly into his pocket, sat down in one of the garden chairs. Never looking at Naruto's face, he answered, "Fine."

Clumsily, Naruto sat down in the chair next to Sasuke, "I'm sorry." He said, his voice ground small but holding on to strength.

Sasuke's eyes moved sideways, meeting Naruto's curtly. He returned to watching Charlie play around and said nothing further.

"It was stupid of me to make you go to the bar," Naruto began, desperately, awkwardly, "I was selfish, and stupid," he paused, not knowing how to continue as this was something so new to him, to them, "I didn't… leave you for Sakura," Naruto said, searching Sasuke's gaze, his approval.

He found none.

"I shouldn't have invited Sai either," Naruto said, pausing for Sasuke to speak in agreement, "I shouldn't have invited anyone. I should have stayed with you." Sasuke said nothing.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto growled. He was making an effort damn it! Sasuke could at least say something!

Sasuke reached into his pants pockets, ignoring Naruto's curious glare, and brought out a cigarette and a lighter. He placed the cigarette delicately into his mouth and lit the lighter; he took a drag. Naruto flinched; it was _this _bad?

He blew out. Grey clouds emerged and Sasuke let his fringe fall loosely around his face, hiding it from view. "It doesn't matter." He spoke; his voice a harsh whisper. Took another drag; exhaled. "It doesn't fucking matter anymore Naruto." He said, slower, as if he doubted Naruto would understand the words unless they were said gradually. He inhaled; waited until water stung his eyes; exhaled.

"Look, Sasuke-"Naruto started his voice strong and important.

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, finally glancing his way head on, "Leave."

Shocked and hurt, Naruto glared down at the soft grass beneath him, "You're drunk," he said, a sad smile in his face as he looked up again.

Sasuke glared, "That is none of your business, Naruto. Leave."

"I saw the bottles you have in your room," Naruto explained, "you should stop drinking, Sasuke,"

Sasuke glared and bit down on his cigarette, "Who the hell are you to tell me that?" he spat, enraged.

Naruto returned the glare, worry hidden deep inside his eyes, "Your best friend," he said gravely.

At this, Sasuke let loose an iniquitous chuckle, "My best friend, huh?" he questioned and took another long drag of his cigar. When he stood, his body was graceful and dangerous. Naruto couldn't help but back away slightly.

"What do you know about friends, Naruto?" Sasuke seethed.

When Naruto looked down in guilt and didn't answer, Sasuke spat more words of rancid anger, "That's right. You know nothing Naruto, because you are nothing but a selfish bastard," he said, his tone low and mocking.

With a final, decisive glance, Sasuke turned and inhaled some more of the intoxicating tobacco, "I'm leaving town," he said calmly, his voice emotionless.

Naruto's head snapped up at the words, his face agape, flashing through every expression he felt: anger, sadness, paranoia, and heart break. "W-wha…why?" he stuttered, his voice cracking as he conjured strength to stand on his shaky legs.

Sasuke casted a side cold glance, his eyes ever guarded, "I need to start over," he found himself answering truthfully. He took another drag of his cigarette. Sasuke paused, and looked at the long and white stick smuggled in between his graceful fingers. With a sigh, the contained smoke emerged and Sasuke threw the cigarette into the cold, wet, grass. He turned to Naruto, his face no longer a concrete mask.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's face. It was only the second time that Sasuke had ever let Naruto see him underneath his mask to such an extent. This couldn't be good. "Start… start over?" Naruto asked weakly, "Why? Where?"

Sasuke nodded strongly, "It's just for the rest of the summer," he avoided, "I'll be back before school starts,"

He reached Naruto's side, almost passing by him, he paused, "Don't look for me while I'm gone," he said softly.

Defeated, Naruto nodded meekly and turned to follow Sasuke into the Uchiha mansion. He left within ten minutes of entering; only stopping to help Sasuke pack whatever until he was dismissed.

* * *

**A/N There you have it. A small break will be taken for this section, (I like to give the illusion that the time has actually passed), worry not, though, it wont be two months in real life, just about two weeks or so. Also, I have no idea as to when Sasuke will come back and if at all, (maybe there will be a small mission to be made). **

**so, thank you for reading and PLEASE do REVIEW. I need some feedback. **


	8. Dine and Deal

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

A month ago, if you had asked Naruto what he felt toward men, he would have told you that they made good friends and nothing more, for him anyway. He would have told you he wasn't gay and that he was sorry that it didn't work out between the other guys involved but would have asked them if they would prefer to become friends. Of course, that was a month ago.

That was a month before he started to _notice_ Sasuke for the first time. That was also the first time he questioned himself sexually, all thanks to his newest friend, Sai. That was the month he'd first started a relationship with his all-time love, Sakura Haruno. The pink-haired beauty had a banging body and an attitude to match. She was all that Naruto could ever ask for in a girlfriend. She was all that Naruto had ever wanted. When she had finally answered yes to the question he had asked every Friday for the past few years Naruto's heart exploded and his brain turned to mush. He had jumped, and a goofy half crooked smile had lit up to his sparkling sky eyes.

He could honestly say that was the best moment of his life so far.

Naruto loved Sakura, he really truly did, he still does, at least, that's what he hopes he does. For, as you may have acquired, Naruto is thoroughly confused over what to think and believe. Or what he should feel.

When Naruto saw Sai walking lazily behind his love, Sakura, once upon a time at his favourite ramen shop, he couldn't help but notice how Sai had seen Sasuke and how Sasuke had responded. Sasuke had actually _acknowledged_ Sai; something that had taken Naruto an entire year and a few months to do. That was when he first _saw_ Sasuke; he watched his movements, his grace and… his _beauty_. It was then that he studied how he acted along with Sai, his new acquaintance. He noticed that Sai's eyes twinkled strangely whenever Sasuke directed his gaze toward him, or spoke to him. Naruto particularly noticed the look that Sai gave off when he was talked to by Sasuke. He had seen it on plenty of girls who Sasuke talked to. Like Sakura. It was lust. Naruto's insides had burned then, but it wasn't until later, a few days from then, when Sai had made Naruto question so many things, that he realized what it could have been.

Jealousy

And lust.

_Lust? For Sasuke? Me?_ _As if!_ The young sun kissed boy thought, his eyes paling in thought. That couldn't be, sure he caught himself looking at guys over once or twice, but it had been completely innocent! Naruto was in no way homosexually attracted to men. He loved women! He always had. There had never been any question about that, so why now? Reluctantly, Naruto looked across from him, to where Sai was seated, a white smile plastered on his porcelain face, his hair glowing of the night after.

Naruto found himself glaring at his new friend. That was why; it was all Sai's fault. He had been the one to cause such ruckus inside him. He had even caused Naruto to want to kiss a guy, Sai even, to see if it was all true. He almost had, in many occasions, and almost always, Naruto had seen a shielded look of disappointment on Sai's expressionless face.

It was unnerving.

Naruto had almost given into just trying, and kissing Sai, but for some odd reason, he felt he needed to wait. He didn't want to cheat on Sakura.

Besides, Sasuke should be coming back soon. Sasuke… the last time Naruto had seen him, Sasuke had such a heartbreaking expression, such a fragility that made Naruto so very ashamed of what he had done. It would take a long time to get Sasuke to trust him again.

He sighed as he reached Sai. They had arranged to meet at a local dinner before going off to meet Sakura at the theatre to watch some chick flick that Sakura had wanted to see. Naruto still didn't know how Sai had gotten invited to his and Sakura's date night.

"Hi, Sai"

"Hey," Sai responded, "Want to order something?" he asked, menu in his hand.

Naruto sat but didn't answer; he looked out across the street from the wall-to-wall window. People were busy crossing streets while cars honked and raced along. It was an interesting sight, something that Naruto wouldn't have normally noticed, he had begun to notice a lot of things since Sasuke had left. Like how he didn't have a lot of people to talk to, not really. Not the way he talked to Sasuke anyway. Sure Sakura liked it when Naruto spoke his mind, but it was different. Naruto didn't want someone to give him feedback all the time. He just wanted someone to listen, to nod, or snort and tell him something stupid and move on. Like Sasuke did.

"_Stupid Teme_," Naruto muttered under his breath and turned to Sai, "Wanna head out now?"

Sai nodded uncertainly, "Sure," he smiled mischievously, "have you lost your virginity yet?" he asked, as he walked past Naruto.

Naruto blushed, as he had begun to do ever since Sai said something in his perverted nature, "P-pervert!"Naruto shouted, causing many people on nearby tables look at Naruto funny. Sai looked back at Naruto and grinned, "I'm just saying… _Dickless,_" Sai mouthed and hightailed out of the dinner, Naruto following after him, screaming obscenities at Sai, whose delicate features managed to form a true smile.

* * *

Kakashi was a quiet man, with quiet pleasures. Well, some not so quiet, but they were pleasures none the less. _Beautiful day_ Kakashi thought as he watched Iruka, his neighbour mowing the lawn without his shirt on, sweat running down his handsome face, _beautiful day indeed._ Now if only Sasuke could hurry up and come back from wherever he had decided to go to so that he could yell at him for being an ungrateful prick, it would have been a perfect day.

Kakashi sighed and took another sip of his coffee, and, with one last look out the window, went back into his kitchen to use the phone. Maybe if he called the Ungrateful Prick to find out where he was Iruka would turn to look Kakashi's lovely way and smile sexily, _yeah, that would be great_ , agreed his little friend down south. Kakashi grinned and removed his mouth mask and searched for the phone. Once found he dialled and waited for Sasuke to answer in his messy, but comfy, couch. **(1)**

"_Kakashi,"_ answered Sasuke, his voice groggy _"do you know what the time is?_"

"Hmm," Kakashi mocked, "I would say around noon on my end," he said as he looked at the clock, which confirmed it to be a few minutes past noon. Kakashi made sure to find out the time wherever Sasuke was at, maybe he would be able to find out just how far away from home he truly was.

"_Hn"_ Sasuke answered and shifted from his position, _"what do you want?"_

Kakashi pondered on Sasuke's question for a moment, _Iruka on my bed tied up and at my mercy_, he smiled, "I want to know where you are."

He heard Sasuke groan and an unknown someone whisper something very near to Sasuke, _"look, I'll be coming back soon,"_ Sasuke said, a weird undertone in his voice, _"don't call me until I call you." _He finished and hung up.

Kakashi sighed and threw the phone across his couch, stood and decided to get dressed. He was already a good ten minutes late for his next appointment, he hadn't expected to be there for another hour, but he was feeling merciful after finally hearing some… okay news.

As he stepped out of his house, fully dressed he noticed Iruka, his hottest neighbour, stop and stare at him before blushing and turning away, at least something went as planned. Kakashi smiled at his blushing neighbour as he drove out of his drive way and on to his job.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru moaned, his pale hands trailing sensually across Sasuke's bare chest before bravely treading down to the younger boy's silky black boxers and hiding inside them, teasing the member inside, "Wake up," Orochimaru whispered into Sasuke's ear, startling the him, and waking him up with a jolt.

As soon as Sasuke realised who the hand down his boxers caressing him was, he tensed. This was unexpected, considering Orochimaru's anger yesterday night when Sasuke fooled around with a man of an opposing firm. Something wasn't right about Orochimaru this morning. "Get off," Sasuke glared, Orochimaru knew not to touch Sasuke. Orochimaru gave another rub at Sasuke's member before hissing out a laugh and leaving Sasuke alone on the bed.

"Some one's in a terrible mood." Orochimaru stated with no trace of humour behind his words.

Sasuke didn't respond but went off to get ready for another night, his last night, of clubbing, before packing his stuff to head off to the Fire Country. "I'm leaving tomorrow," Sasuke said simply as he turned to Orochimaru, who was now looking out the window down into his streets. He saw Orochimaru tense ever so slightly before glancing sideways back to Sasuke.

"What makes you think you can leave so easily?" Orochimaru hissed out, his purple rimmed snake-like eyes taunting Sasuke, "surely you knew before you came here that it would take a lot to give you up again, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared, but nodded slightly, "I knew," he started, stepping closer to Orochimaru to prove that he was not intimidated, "That's why I want to make a deal,"

Orochimaru turned to fully face Sasuke, his beige robe moving along with his long thick black hair, his face showing his interest, "And makes you believe that I will agree to making a deal with you, little Uchiha?" he asked curiously. He moved his right hand to rest under his chin while his other found its way around his waist.

Sasuke stared blankly up at the older man and said, "I'm an Uchiha," he said smartly. Orochimaru laughed and turned to look out the window once more, the dark streets ever enchanting.

"What do you propose?" Orochimaru asked, still not looking at the raven haired boy.

Out of his black pants pocket, Sasuke offered Orochimaru a neatly folded paper, a paper which Orochimaru was meant to see, his expression amused and interested. His long, pale arms took it from Sasuke's reluctant hand and read it. Full flown laughter erupted from Orochimaru and the deal was sealed.

* * *

**/A/N/ That's it for now. Bummer about the deal, it's going to get more dramatic after this. sorry for the 'rape' with Orochimaru to the innocent ones out there! **

**(1) Kakashi has a couch in his kitchen... don't ask me why, he just does. **


	9. Changes, Excuses, & Happenings

**(excuse my numerable mistakes...hehe.... its chapter 8, not 9, and the last was 7 and not 8....)**

**Chapter 8: **

* * *

When Naruto saw his beautiful girlfriend flirting with some guy at the theatre where she was supposed to be waiting for Sai and him, he felt something close to jealousy. Close, but not quite. Worried, Naruto walked over to Sakura and asked if she was ready to go in. She then flushed and nodded, waving goodbye to the handsome fellow, Sai trailing closely behind.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked casually, hands in his jean's pockets, side glancing to the pink-haired girl.

"Oh, he's just a friend of mine," she said, shifting in her step as they came to a stop to the line-up at the entrance. "So, Sai how was dinner?" Sakura asked, avoiding Naruto's slight glare.

Sai smiled wickedly, something which Naruto had learned to ignore, "Naruto showed the entire restaurant how dickless he really is." He stated, his eyes slowly trailing down and up Naruto's body. Something_ else_ which Naruto chose to ignore, his glare switching from Sakura to Sai in a heartbeat

"As if!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm way bigger than you, bastard!" once the words were out, Naruto couldn't help but redden, missing how Sakura flushed once more, in anger. Sai grinned, enjoying the outburst, "Wanna bet?" he asked sensually. At this, Sakura came between the two and kissed Naruto fully on the lips.

"Let's not start a scene again, please," she murmured against his lips and reached for his warm hands. Naruto smiled and nodded once she leaned away. His mind was dazed and fuzzy, as it always became when Sakura kissed him. But alas, not everything lasted forever.

Sai watched as Sakura dragged Naruto away from his predator eyes and into the room where the movie was playing, and his glare intensified, he may have gotten this chance taken away from him, but the theatre room was dark, and people tended to do many things in the dark they may not be 'proud' of. Sai smiled in thought and almost whistled as he walked in after the couple.

* * *

Sasuke was tired. So tired in fact, that he had completely forgotten what the point for returning back 'home' was. Seeing Naruto once more before giving away his future would be pleasant, sure, but what then? He only had another two years before his time was up and the contract began, taking his freedom away from him. Hell, visiting Itachi would probably be less troublesome than what he had recklessly gotten himself into… but he didn't care about it anymore. He needed to get away from Naruto for good. And he couldn't do that while Kakashi was looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke sighed; he was currently driving his new hybrid car back home. His stuff was in the back and his favourite CD was playing, not only that, but his 'good bye' to the new 'friends' he'd made wasn't as bad as he planned it to be. With only a couple of people who let a tear or two loose, something which Sasuke was sure only happened because of the alcohol, and the rest laughing it up and continuing to party, Sasuke was sure that when he came back to them, if he came back at all, they would be just as open as they had been.

While he hadn't enjoyed all the laughter and mindless conversations, he knew that they didn't mind when he hadn't laughed, or when he had insulted whatever it had been they had said or done. He had felt oddly accepted.

It had been nice, Sasuke admitted, nice but not satisfying. He still wanted revenge over his family's loss, and what better way to get it than to learn from the best? Sure Orochimaru was a bastard, but he knew how it felt to avenge someone and how to do it successfully. As long as he didn't know that Sasuke had no intention of keeping the last part of their contract, Sasuke was sure that the experience would be worthwhile in the end.

He was entering the city now; Sasuke was rapidly returning to what he swore he would leave soon. His mouth tasted bitter. He ached to turn his car and go back to that city of Sound. The city where he'd experimented with his old friends to find out who each of them are, including himself.

Sasuke sighed, there was no need to… miss someone, and there was no need for such weak emotions. His face hardened and he turned the volume as high as it could go, and sped into the waiting city.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and continued to cook his instant meal. Well, he couldn't really _cook _an instant meal now could he? Kakashi sighed and proceeded to place his instant meal into the microwave, there that was better, that made sense. The microwave could take care of the cooking… _defrosting _of his meal. Kakashi looked at the time on the small screen of the microwave and sat down on his couch. The couch was old, but not ugly, it had been the last thing he had received from is deceased father before he had decided that going to war was much more important than raising his kid. Kakashi smiled at the thought bitterly, nothing he could do about that though. The old man was dead and gone. Besides, the old lady was still around, kicking and screaming in her home a few cities over, he could call her later.

August 31st was it today? Sasuke should be on his way by now, Kakashi thought, glancing back to the microwave which held his food captive. Not that the food was very good anyway, Sasuke was the one who cooked for him, bringing over whatever he hadn't 'finished'. Maybe Iruka would do that one day. Kakashi paused in thought; maybe _he_ should do that one day.

The situation with Iruka had stayed the same, with only slight improvement a full month ago when Iruka had stuttered out a small hello. Kakashi had charmingly said good morning and waited awkwardly while Iruka struggled to say anything more. He was new to this, Kakashi supposed then, and politely excused himself to not further the young man any more embarrassment, something which Kakashi had enjoyed to see. Iruka was incredibly attractive when his cheeks were flushed.

There was a knock at the door and Kakashi groaned. What would anyone want at one in the morning? Kakashi reluctantly gathered his face mask and headed for the door. He didn't bother to look for a shirt, it was much too hot of a climate to wear one anyway, besides, he looked really good half naked, with only his boxers on for coverage. Kakashi smiled at the thought and answered to door gracefully.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, more to himself than to the young boy in front of him. "What a surprise," Kakashi examined the boy for any possible injuries, the only thing he found was a fading black eye, a slightly ruffled hairdo and black tight jeans with a matching black shirt.

Sasuke nodded and let himself in, as he'd always done, "Mind telling me where you have been?" Kakashi asked after a relaxing period of silence in which Kakashi went back to the kitchen to gather his food, make some coffee and offer a cup to his unexpected guest, who accepted the liquid eagerly.

"None of your business," Sasuke answered chillingly, not glancing at Kakashi before he sipped his coffee. Black with a hint of lemon, just as he liked it, Kakashi knew him too well.

"With that attitude of yours it's no wonder why Orochimaru let you leave his town," Kakashi stated, catching the teen by surprise, "But then again, he needs too much from you to actually let you leave again, alive as well," Kakashi paused, letting Sasuke slip on his mask and hide his astonishment at the new information, "What did you offer him?" Kakashi asked seriously. No thoughts of Iruka near in sight.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said softly meeting the other man's gaze tiredly, "the deal is done, Kakashi."

"What did you offer him, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked again, more forcefully, he would not let Sasuke shut himself off from his guidance once more, last time had ended badly enough.

Sasuke's face hardened, he regarded Kakashi with wonder, how could someone so carefree become so serious in a matter of seconds? Sasuke questioned and a small ghost smile rose to his chapped lips. He answered, "I'm giving him what he wanted,"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Your body? Sasuke, that's unacceptable! You haven't even kissed Naruto yet!"

Sasuke flushed a pale pink and glared at Kakashi, slightly relieved that the silver-haired man decided to respond with a bad attempt at a joke, "Shut up Kakashi," Sasuke said, trying hard to not smile sadly, "you know what I meant."

Kakashi sighed, "I know," he said, laying down on his living room couch, arms crossed behind his head, he casted a side glance at Sasuke, "You can stay here for the night if you'd like kid," he said, telling Sasuke that they would talk about the matter tomorrow.

"Hn" Sasuke answered and stood, taking the frozen meal away and throwing it in the trash, "Unhealthy," he said disapprovingly, his nose scrunching in distaste.

Kakashi smile, and rolled over, waving his hand over to dismiss the announcement, "Just cook me something good, Sasu-chan."

* * *

The movie could have been great, in Naruto's opinion, if it hadn't been for Sai. He had ruined everything by sitting too close to him. Naruto had been slightly ticked when the pale man kept complaining about the characters misfortunes and superficial understanding of everything; he had tried to focus on Sakura instead. But the pink-haired beauty had been too engrossed in to movie to realize how annoyed and uncomfortable Naruto was.

Naruto sighed, and he immediately noticed how quiet Sai had suddenly become. Curious, Naruto glanced to his side only to see Sai staring at him in deep thought. Naruto had no time to blink, or to react before perfectly soft lips were on top of his. And for that brief moment, Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes flutter half-closed, in wonder by the reaction his body had given. He didn't notice when the lips were gone from his, but he did notice that small malicious smile Sai possessed after the warmth left. Naruto also had enough time to realize that while Sai had leaned in and kissed him, (something which Naruto didn't admit to himself until after the movie was over); he couldn't help and think of Sasuke, and where he was. If he was alright, and, most importantly, how he would react to the scene happening.

Naruto gawked, eyes wide, cheeks on fire, lips tingling. He couldn't believe what Sai had done; he couldn't believe that Sakura had not noticed and he couldn't believe that he… Naruto had _liked_ the kiss. Naruto had liked the kiss and he was sure that if it had gone any longer, he would have reacted, urged Sai for more. Naruto suddenly felt guilty, he had liked the kiss, but that kiss meant that he had cheated on Sakura. It was a terrible thought… a terrible thought, but Sakura's name wasn't the one he had first thought of when he felt guilt.

Fighting back the urge to run away from the suffocating place, Naruto stiffly turned to Sakura, whose eyes were set on the screen before her, never glancing at Naruto, not even bothering to see if he was still alive from that traumatizing moment. He murmured excuses and apologies before he stood, not daring to glance at Sai, who was surely still smiling, and hurried into the lighted hall.

* * *

Sai continued to smile as he turned away from Naruto and on to the movie, which was close to its climax. He hadn't planned on making a move on such a delicate case such as Naruto's this soon, but Sai wanted Naruto too much to care how confused Naruto would become. Sai didn't mind taking advantage of Naruto's confusion to get what he wanted, what he _needed_.

Sai chuckled when Naruto carefully avoided his gaze as he left the theatre. It was something which was unlike Naruto, but at this time, Sai could have expected Naruto to scream and curse, spitting in Sai's face, if it weren't for the fact that Naruto had liked the kiss. At least, Sai was almost sure that Naruto had. Contrary to common belief, Naruto was a hard book to read, the kid was great at hiding his true emotions. Sai knew because he spent most of his time watching Naruto closely, especially when Sai made Naruto 'mad'. It was funny, Sai had never needed to wait too long before he got what he wanted, but with Naruto, it was almost as if Sai was taking things slow because… because…

Because what?

Sai frowned, was it because he actually _liked_ Naruto? It had happened before, of course, but he had gotten over then as soon Sai had slept with them. Naruto was sure to be no different, Sai thought feebly to himself, knowing that he didn't want that to be true. He had too much fun with the blond; he didn't want this affection to stop as it had with the others.

Sai sighed; he really needed to get laid, all that lack of release was getting to him, he was starting to _think about his feelings_, gross! He laughed, attracting the attention of Sakura, who snapped out of the tragic scene in front of her to observe her remaining companion. Sai smiled, conjuring his best of fake smiles; maybe he could nail Sakura while he was at it, sure the hag had a really wide forehead, and small boobs, but the rest wasn't _too _bad. Sai's smile became slightly more genuine, what a thought! He would never lower himself to have sex with a woman such as Sakura. Even if her personality was fun to mess with, "Is there a problem, Old Hag?"

Sakura blushed and angry red, "What did you call me?!" she screeched, winning her a series of angry protestors of the sudden outburst, all of which she ignored. Sai smile wider, "You're deaf too, huh? It's alright Old Hag, we'll find your hearing aid soon enough,"

Sakura breathed angrily through her nose, "What did you do to Naruto?" she whispered harshly, her eyes glaring, barely hiding the worry behind them. Sai felt angry when he saw the emotion, how dare Sakura pretend to care for Naruto? She was only using him to get to Sasuke, who left town over a month ago. "Nothing bad," Sai said, the slight emotion behind his voice startled Sakura silencing her.

"Let's go," Sai said, changing the subject quickly, "The movie's done."

* * *

As Sasuke chopped various vegetables for the meal he was preparing, he paused and blinked confusedly, he stared at the knife in his hand in wonder. He sighed, and continued to chop the vegetables. Anxiously, Sasuke sneaked a glance at his cell phone next to him. It was black, thin, and smooth. Boring. Sasuke's throat tightened, his eyes hardened. Everything was boring, too easy, and too stupid; he needed something exhilarating to bring his old self back. He couldn't stay brooding for the next two years; he would never be able to plan ahead that way. He needed to beat Orochimaru in his own game, something which Sasuke couldn't do if he didn't feel the need to survive.

To live

It was then that his cell phone buzzed and followed with a small tune before dying down. A message. Sasuke smirked, he knew that tune. Gladly, Sasuke responded; Suigetsu always had the best ideas when it came down to self-destruction. He had been going to the guy for a while, so it wasn't as if he was a stranger to the danger Suigetsu offered, he knew what he was getting into.

Besides, what's another dead Uchiha?

Sasuke chuckled bitterly, and continued to chop vegetables rapidly, watching as carrots and celery were reduced to miniscule pieces. He never truly realize that he was still waiting for Naruto to call.

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N Sorry for the super late update... exams were last week, and the week before I was studying like mad... thought that doesn't make up for all the other weeks... haha.. ha..ha...anyway, THANKYOU for reading!  
please Review!**

**:P**

* * *


	10. Part 3: Reunion: The Beginning

**Chapter 9:**

Click. "Naruto-kun"

"_Yeah, who's this?"_

There was a muffled sound, a weight shifting, "My name… is of no importance," the man paused; his dark shoulder-length hair falling as he stood.

"_What do you mean? 'My name is not important'?"_

"Naruto-kun," the man said once more, his tone slightly passive, "I am in need of your assistance."

"_h-huh?",_ was the young man's smart response, _"Why should I even help you? I don't even know your name!"_

The dark haired man found himself fighting off the will to smile at the boy's attitude. He had a point, the least he could do was tell Naruto his name, ah, but that would take the excitement out of the situation. How dull. He looked out his bedroom's door, which was open, revealing the darkness of the institute he was in. His eyes darkened, he had to do this.

"I cannot tell you my name, but I will meet you," he paused.

"_H-hey! What are you talking a-"_

"In two days I will be outside Naruto-kun's house," he said, walking out of the doorway and into the solitary hall, "However, this fact is almost irrelevant to what I need you to do, Naruto-kun."

"_What…what do you mean?"_ Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is back in the city, I'm sure," the man spoke, never glancing to check if anyone was up and roaming around, he knew they wouldn't notice his absence for another few hours, "He will not be as you remember him, Naruto-kun," he said, this time in a gentle, almost sad tone.

"_Sasuke's back!?" _the boy exclaimed, excitement filling his being, _"Wait, what do you mean he's not going to be the same? Of course he's going to be! He's Sasuke!" _Naruto finished, his tone sounding so sure that it would have made almost anyone wonder of the boy's sanity.

This time, the man couldn't help but smile a ghostly smile, one filled with small amounts of anguish and almost gladness, yet his dark eyes released nothing, "I see," he said simply.

"When you see him next, you will find the changes I have predicted, Naruto-kun. When this happens, I will need you to come to me-"

"_Why?" _the boy interrupted, _"How do I know you aren't going to hurt Sasuke?"_

"There's no worry of that, Naruto-kun," he said delicately, "I would do nothing to Sasuke that is not for his own well being. Now, have we a deal?"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he got off the phone. He had no idea with who he had spoken to, but he had gotten the feeling that whoever it had been, it was wise to agree to their arrangement. He was supposed to call Sasuke now, to see if he really was in town, but something was holding Naruto back, he didn't know why, but he had the feeling that Sasuke wouldn't be too pleased with Naruto calling him in the middle of the night.

Naruto sighed and glanced at his phone with determination, he would call and the bastard had no say in it! It didn't matter if he was still pissed at him for ditching him, heck, Sasuke had ditched Naruto plenty of times and Naruto had forgiven Sasuke time after time **(1)**. The bastard had no right in being mad at him now!

He dialled furiously, completely intending on letting Sasuke have a piece of his mind.

"_hn,"_

"Bastard! Where are you?!" Naruto growled into the phone, pacing up and down his living room.

"_Dobe."_ Was Sasuke's only recognition

Naruto's chest tightened at the coldness behind the once friendly insult. Maybe the guy who called was right after all; maybe Sasuke had changed for the worst.

"Bastard, what's your problem?! I only wanted to make sure you were alright!" Naruto snapped once more, hurt leaking behind his every word, "In case you hadn't noticed, I have been calling you every week and you still haven't returned my calls!"

Yes, Naruto had been calling Sasuke every Wednesday, when he had the night to himself. Never too late, but still never as early as dinner time. A time, in which Sasuke had always used to relax, Naruto had been confident that Sasuke would have answered his call no matter where he was. He had been proven wrong, something which Naruto had not wanted to let himself believe, and so he had kept calling, until yesterday, when he had failed to call. _That_ had made his night too messed up for him to think about anything but.

"_Hn."_

"Bastard! Where the hell are you?!"

"_Kakashi."_ Sasuke answered; his tone tense and uncomfortable, something which made Naruto frown, _"I'm with Kakashi."_

"Oh." Naruto said dumbly, hardly registering that the man had indeed been correct in his prediction. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"_Hn."_ Naruto sighed in expiration, so they were back to this huh? Naruto's eye twitched angrily.

"Tell me, you… you… Duck-butt-hair!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly embarrassed that he had came up with such a stupid insult.

"_Dobe."_ Sasuke said, his tone almost qualifying as humorous, almost, but no cigar. _"Cooking. I'm leaving soon."_ Ah yes, Sasuke always cooked for Kakashi, Naruto remembered hearing Sasuke complain under his breath about it a bunch of times.

"Where to?" Naruto asked, his tone slightly panicked, he didn't want to lose Sasuke once more.

"_House."_ Sasuke spat tensly. Naruto hardly remembered Sasuke answering such a question involving the Uchiha Manor without bitterness in his tone, this wasn't an exception.

"I-I see," Naruto said nervously. What was he thinking, calling Sasuke in the middle of the night? Had he expected the bastard to jump in joy at the sound of his voice? Well… yeah, he supposed that maybe he had wanted Sasuke to express something close to joy at hearing his voice. At least so they were even. Naruto sighed.

"Ok." Naruto said, pausing nervously, "Hey, Sasuke."

"_Hn."_

"D-do you want to hang out tomorrow? You know, since you came back and all?" he asked nervously.

Naruto waited nervously, hearing only the sound of Sasuke shuffling around what Naruto knew to be Kakashi's kitchen. _"I'm busy."_ Sasuke said; his tone deep and mysterious. Naruto felt himself shiver.

"W-with what? You just got back!"

"_Hn"_ Sasuke 'said'

"Fine! What about the day after that?" Naruto asked; fuming. He heard Sasuke chop something extra hard, Naruto smirked; he had him now.

"_Hn. Fine."_

"Great! Come to my house in two days then!"

"_Hn. Dobe."_ Sasuke said darkly before hanging up.

Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke was alright and he was back. Naruto's world was whole again, well, kind of.

_We need to meet._

Naruto read the message over; his eyelids half closing, his mouth turning into a hard line. He knew that he would have to eventually; he just didn't want it to be this soon. Nervously, he agreed to the message Sai had sent. It was all up to chance now, hopefully Sakura wouldn't find out what he may or may not do in the next few hours.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9:**

**(1) Sasuke never really asked for forgiveness after each even though, so I Naruto is obviously not confident in his reasoning. (The fact that Sasuke never did ask for forgiveness was simply because he knew that Naruto had already forgiven him.)**

* * *


	11. Reunion: Stress

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

For the second time in his entire life Sai was nervous. He had stared at the phone for what felt like hours. He was supposed to meet Naruto about 15mns ago, and while he was always one to be fashionably late, he was starting to push his ticket. Sai was only lagging because he had a phone call to make with a man called Danzo, his father and commander. The bastard man who left Sai's mother for dead and sent his brother on a suicide mission a year earlier, this was the man who had planned Sai's future before he was even conceived. But alas, he needed to contact the man and send him his report.

Ever since the war started over five years ago, Sai was sure that Danzo was not only playing the field with the many missions he assigned _his_ troops, not the Allies' troops, but Danzo's. Sai was sure that Danzo was also working for the other side, the three horrific countries that deserved to have their rights as human beings taken away. Sai sighed and dialled.

"_Sai,"_ Danzo said on the first ring. He was expected after all.

"Commandant," Sai acknowledged, trying hard to fight his strongest emotion; bitterness.

"_As tu l'information Sai?" _Danzo, the commander, asked in Sai's native tongue. Sai fidgeted with the envelope in his hands, it contained the original files, which had been now scanned into his computer. Files which Sai was sure would put at risk most of what Danzo has been up to since the assassination of various individuals, families and groups of people. All of which were politicians. And now here Sai was, looking into the files of various children of political figures. Most of which Danzo had already sent orders for assassinations for their family or friends.

"Voulez vous que je te les mande maintenant?"

_"Oui. Je confis que tout de ce que j'avais arrangé pour toi de faire est fait, n'est pas, Sai?" _

"Affirmatif, commandant."

_"Bonne, salut Sai"_

Sai sighed as soon as the dial tone made itself known in his ears. He placed the phone back in its place and quickly emailed the scanned files to Danzo's ever changing address. He quickly made sure to give the computer that the company had been lending him a virus to erase all of its data and server connection history. There went some of his observation for his own personal mission. Sai resisted the urge to grumble and headed out the door for a late dinner with Naruto. Hopefully the blond-haired beauty wouldn't be too confused; Sai was starting to get tired of Naruto's innocent act.

* * *

_**Four hours earlier**_

"Sasuke, my man, I'm glad you could make it!" Suigetsu called out to Sasuke as he ran toward him. Sasuke attempted to show off his usual smirk, but found his lips denied his habit. Suigetsu slowed down to an easy walk, he wore his usual purple sleeveless shirt and faded white pants, and his hair was the familiar colour of white, his eyes were sometimes colourless, Sasuke was used to mostly seeing them as a very faded pale green. _Very _faded.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke nodded, "Who…?"

"You're fighting some tough guy named Neji Hyuuga." Suigetsu said, crossing his arms and scoffing, "He's a real jackass, almost as big as you, your _hind_ness," he grinned.

Sasuke glared and Suigetsu flinched slightly, Sasuke's lip trembled slightly upwards. "Alright, alright, he's seventeen, from some political family, I'm sure you've heard of them," Suigetsu listed off, and searched for his note pad, he always kept information of every contestant. He knew the most about Sasuke's fighting style than the man himself, "the guy is some kind of master with his hands because when ever his fingers get near you it's like he's blocked off your nerves. It's kind a cool. I think he's blind though, he has the palest eyes I've ever seen!"

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu as if he was retarded. Neji, he knew the guy, they were third cousins, Sasuke had only met him once and he had hated his guts. Destiny this and destiny that. So what if the guy was worthless to his family? He could always get himself disowned and start elsewhere, "His hands?" Sasuke asked smoothly.

"Yeah," Suigetsu said, tucking his notepad away neatly in his pants pocket, "the last guy he fought couldn't use his arm for a week or so, something about pressure points."

"I see." Sasuke said and turned to the cage in the middle of the dark and moist room. Soon it would be filled with many men and women looking to watch a good fight. Soon, Sasuke would be in that cage fighting against some faceless person who would turn into the one who ruined his entire life. It was a murky place, especially when it was empty. While room was vast, the floors were still dirty and sticky from blood, the walls were unpainted and the seats were a faded black with a few missing at the front from interesting riots. He'd been coming here ever since last year, when he'd figured out most, if not all of the truth and lies behind his family's murder.

This was the place where he'd learned to cope with many of the demons Naruto couldn't show light to.

Suigetsu led them both to one of the extremes of the club, where the drinks were kept. He got two regular beers, handed one to Sasuke, which he accepted blandly. Suigetsu grinned wickedly.

"You went back to the old bastard didn't ya?"

Sasuke opened his drink calmly, not glancing once at Suigetsu, he could figure out his own truth. Sasuke took a sip and sat on one of the stools next to Suigetsu. "Many people are telling me that you did. 'Made a deal with the devil,' they say." he continued, took a sip from his own drink, and looked forward. He wasn't smiling now, but Sasuke knew Suigetsu's eyes were cheerful still.

"..."

"So how's Karen and Juugo?" Suigetsu asked more cheerfully, "Karen's still a whore and Juugo's still a junkie, right?"

Sasuke said nothing. Suigetsu was right, after all, no need to lie carelessly. Sasuke felt Suigetsu scan him for secret messages, he knew he'd found what he was looking for. The unspoken question was in the air. Sasuke wanted an answer.

"He made a move," Suigetsu said seriously, "he's coming here in two days."

Sasuke's face hardened. **Two** _days_? Was he _insane_? "_What?_" Sasuke hissed, his hand beginning to crush the bottle in his hand.

Suigetsu remained calm and nodded, "Yeah, I only caught fragments of his conversation, but whoever he was talking to, it sounded like you-know-who really needed the kid's help."

"Find out who he talked to." Sasuke ordered, back to his placid tone once more.

"Sure."

* * *

"Well you better watch your step; she's a diamond on a landmine! Yeah you better watch your step, she's a diamond on a landmine. You better not touch that diamond on a landmine. You're better to forget that diamond on a landmine. Waiting to explode." Naruto mumbled the last verses of the newest song to his the radio this morning. _Diamond on a Landmine_ a damn good song and Naruto couldn't get it out of his head. He was wearing his typical long sleeved orange shirt and black semi-tight pants. His blond hair was messy and slightly damp from his shower and Naruto knew that his eyes had deep dark bags from lack of sleep.

Naruto grumbled and looked out the window tiredly. Sai was supposed to have met him over half an hour ago. While Naruto knew that Sai liked to be somewhat late he had never been this late before. Naruto rested his tired head on to his hands on the table. The waitress had come and gone with the menu and his order some time before and Naruto wasn't really that hungry anymore. It was almost 7pm now, Naruto had only woken up two hours ago to get ready and buy some things he needed around the house before coming here. To be brutally honest, Naruto was glad that Sai was late; he hoped something had held him up so he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner. He didn't feel like dealing with Sai's sarcastic comments and weird demeanours as of right now. Naruto needed time to think about what that kiss meant.

Did Sai like him? Did he like Sai? Was it just Sai or every other guy too? What about Sakura? Naruto ruffled his hair with both hands in frustration. Thinking about stuff like these made Naruto want to scream at someone particularly at Sai for making Naruto think so much about feelings and crap as such. Naruto had never needed to think about liking men! He had Sakura for Christ's sake! He needed no one else up to that point! So what if it was a little early for Naruto to have all of his life planned with Sakura, a female, he found her incredibly attractive and intelligent. Albeit a slight snotty and selfish, but other than that, she was like a dream come true.

So what if Naruto may have _possibly_… _appreciated_ the feeling the kiss from Sai had given him, it didn't mean a thing! Sai must have done it to get some kicks out of it, that was all, and he was coming here to continue the joke and make fun of Naruto's reaction. Yeah, that's it. No one was going to confess their undying love for another. Naruto started to redden at the thought. Sai would never do something like that! The bastard was too much of an unemotional bastard to do anything like that! That's like saying Sasuke was in love with Naruto, definitely impossible! Naruto became tomato red as images of Sasuke popped into his head telling Naruto how much he loved… his fries?

What?

Naruto made a confused face and tried to imagine it again, Sasuke talking softly and sweetly about Naruto's eyes…

"Naruto," Sai grumbled, hitting the back of the blonds' head angrily. Naruto then realised that he had been imagining such… scenes with his best friend and blushed deeper, he had done that in the presence of Sai none the less! He just hoped the guy wasn't also a mind reader.

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed as his cheeks remained flushed as he glared at Sai who now sat across from him.

Sai nodded, "I know, sorry."

"I ordered without you," Naruto said testily. Sai nodded once more.

They remained in silence until Naruto couldn't take it any longer and finally asked Sai what had taken him so long.

Sai smirked at Naruto impatience, which earned him another glare from Naruto. "I had to make a phone call," Sai answered, his face slightly more restrained than usual.

"Oh, yeah? Who'd you call?" Naruto asked grumpily.

"My… father," Sai hesitated when the same waitress came by with another menu for Sai and Naruto's meal: spaghetti and a soda, nothing too stravagant.

"Oh, cool." Naruto said awkwardly. After another moment of gauche silence, for Naruto at least, Sai decided it was time to get to the point of the meeting.

"Naruto," Sai started, gaining Naruto's attention from the window, "What did you feel when I kissed you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I-wait, what?"

Sai smiled nonchalantly, at Naruto's now flaming face, "What did you feel when I kissed you?"

"Wha…what kind of question is that?!" Naruto asked, his voice cracking in embarrassment more than once.

Sai shrugged, "I thought it was adequate to ask that. It's the fastest way to get to the point, right?"

"R-right, I guess so." Naruto nodded slowly, a faded blush still on his cheeks.

"Well?"

"Uh, well… I don't know." Naruto said truthfully, avoiding Sai's piercing eyes uncomfortably, "I… got confused."

Sai smiled slightly at the word of choice, "I suppose most do at this point in the game."

Naruto looked back at Sai, who seemed to be lost in his own memories. He suddenly wondered who had made Sai realise of his preferences and how he had taken it. Without thinking, Naruto asked his own question, "Why did you kiss me Sai?"

Sai, to say the least, was taken aback from the blonds' straightforward attitude in this matter. Sai hadn't expected Naruto to act like his normal self in such an _interesting _situation. "…Because I wanted to."

Naruto growled and reached across to grab a fist full of Sai's shirt and bring him closer to Naruto's angry face, "What kind of answer is that?! You fucking bastard! You can't go around kissing people just because you had the sudden urge to do so!"

Sai wiped his face from the small traces of saliva which had landed from Naruto's mouth on to his face. "Is that wrong?" Sai said calmly and smiled. His insides were on fire with anger, was that not what Naruto himself did to get Sakura? Was it so wrong to make a move on someone?

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing Sai back into his seat, "I have a girlfriend Sai! Sakura is my girlfriend!"

"Yes, I know that as well." Sai assured clamly as he re-arranged his clothes, "the question is, does Sakura know that Naruto?"

Naruto paled, he was afraid his suspicions had gone noticed and been proven. Oh, he hoped he wasn't right. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, faking innocence on the subject.

Sai's smile tightened, "Here I thought that even someone as dickless as you would have realized that Sakura was obviously cheating on you."

Naruto heaved a big sigh and laid his head on the table, "Yeah, I thought she was… you know, not being faithful."

"So you _do_ have some remains of a dick."

"Shut up Sai!"

"Right. So now will you accept that yo-" Sai paused, his pocket was vibrating. Someone was obviously calling him, he just hoped it wasn't Danzo, even that old bastard was smart enough to not call Sai other than when scheduled.

"Yeah?" Sai answered, momentarily ignoring Naruto's angry glare.

"_Sai"_ the other person said, surprising Sai, _"I'm sure you know who I am."_

"Of course, Sasuke-kun" Sai replied mockingly, not noticing Naruto tense under the name mentioned, Sai just wondered how Sasuke had gotten his number, "I would never mistake your stoic voice anywhere."

"_Meet me at my house in fifteen minutes,"_ Sasuke ordered, _"I know you have my address."_

"I had no idea that Sasuke-kun liked me in such a manor," Sai mocked, "I'm greatly flattered."

Sasuke hanged up. Sai closed his own phone and stood.

"What does Sasuke want with _you_?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sai smiled tightly once again, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to bestow such information on to you, _Naruto-kun_." Sai said seductively, "We'll have to finish this chat some other time,"

"What? Why?" Naruto asked slightly ticked that he was being left out of something that involved Sasuke, but before Naruto could protest any further at Sai's choice of name for him, Sai leaned down extremely close to Naruto's own face. "Because I feel like it," Sai whispered before claiming Naruto's lips once more. He was there for a slight second and gone before Naruto had the chance to regain his train of thought.

* * *

_**Two hours earlier**_

As Sasuke stepped into the cage he felt the sudden adrenaline rush he always experienced. The feeling was familiar; it was something Sasuke knew he could always depend on feeling. However, tonight, the adrenaline was mixed with another feeling. The feeling of anticipation. Sasuke was not only fighting someone he knew, but Sasuke was also testing out his new abilities. Orochimaru hadn't let Sasuke leave without a small parting gift, resulting in a weird tattoo like thing on near his neck. It had hurt like hell when whatever it was Orochimaru had injected him with had gone inside his veins. Sasuke had muffled a few shouts of pain, but he had known that had he been alone, he would have cursed the creator's name to hell and back.

Sasuke wasn't religious; he highly doubted some guy with great power spent his evenings planning ways to kill a kid's entire family. People had told him it was a 'test' from God and Sasuke couldn't help but answer such suggestion with a question: did I pass?

Neji was in front of him now; Sasuke noticed that aside from being taller, Neji hadn't changed too much. His hair was still a ridiculous length, his hands were still bandaged, the old scars that Sasuke had once seen as a kid were still there, and from the glint in Neji's eye Sasuke knew that Neji still very much thought this meeting was fate.

Sasuke raised his hand in salute. Neji nodded back, and the fight began.

Neji was quick. In less than a few seconds, Neji already had Sasuke backing up from the near-punches he'd thrown. Sasuke realized why Suigetsu was so impressed by this guy; his speed with his hands was admirable. This dodging went on for a few more seconds before Sasuke saw his break. Sasuke kneeled down in a quick motion, missing many punches from Neji, and spinned in a strong kick to knock out Neji's legs.

Neji saw the intention and jumped just in time to not be struck. Sasuke recovered quickly and went for another assault. With a running start, Sasuke high kicked at Neji as he came down from his jump, knocking him higher up. Sasuke took this chance to jump up as well and land more than a few punches and one or two kicks. Sasuke knew that his punches and kicks were heavier and stronger than before. If it was because of Orochimaru's doing, Sasuke didn't truly care; he was a step closer to achieving the power to kill _that man_. In this slight second of thought, Sasuke felt himself getting thrown back. He didn't realize that Neji had taken the hesitation to his advantage, by hitting him squarely on the chest, until he was getting up from the hit. Sasuke's chest felt on fire, he knew that one of his ribs was in bad shape and may end up broken if it was hit once again.

Sasuke wouldn't make a mistake twice. Neji came running at him, going in for kicks and a few punches, his hands weren't open anymore. Sasuke blocked the kicks and countered with his own techniques. With his fists full of adrenaline, Sasuke barely had time to notice the warmth that was beginning to surface from his shoulder, where the injection had been made only a few days before. With a sudden surge of speed and accuracy, Sasuke rapidly raced punches everywhere he saw an opening. In less than a few more seconds, Neji was on his knees flashed Sasuke a disdained smile, and let himself fall to the cold, bloody ground, unconscious.

With his heartbeat pumping in his ears, Sasuke dragged Neji off of the floor and outside the cage where he handed him over to a girl with buns on her head. His leg hurt, his arm was sore and his chest still felt as if it was on fire. Sasuke fell into his a chair and felt for his shoulder, which hurt the most, looking for any injuries he might have not felt. He found no injuries, though he did see the spiralling tear-like tattoo on his shoulder shrink back from whatever it had done. Sasuke wasn't too surprised anymore; this was Orochimaru he was dealing with. Something odd was bound to happen.

"Sasuke, man, is your chest alright?" Suigetsu asked a grin on his face. He obviously found the occurrence as something to be made fun of.

Sasuke said nothing. Suigetsu kneeled to get a better look at where he had been hit. Sasuke thought nothing of the action; Suigetsu had a lot of experience with wounds many times worse than the ones Sasuke had ever received. He knew that Suigetsu was making sure there was no long-term damage. Suigetsu whistled in amusement, "That Neji guy can sure use his hands, can't he?"

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu and asked him if he had any more information on their current situation. Sasuke needed to make sure Naruto was in no immediate danger because of him.

Suigetsu shook his head from side to side, "No news as of yet. I have a guy on the inside tracking him down, ya know? Following him around and stuff," Suigetsu flopped down, amusement still engraved in his features, "but maaaan, that guy sure is good at getting people off of his trail!" he laughed.

Sasuke allowed himself to sigh, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**AN: My appologies 4 the long wait. I don't have a 'liable' excuse... huuuummmm... yeah, the french in there... I know the language, though I don't know how well, I've only been speaking it for three years... writting for less... reading it for longer than that. :] Please review.**


	12. Reunion: Meeting

**Chapter Begin:  
**

* * *

Naruto annoyed. The guy, whoever he was, was supposed to have come to his house _hours_ ago. Naruto was beginning to become nervous, if this guy took any longer, Sasuke would be here when the guy was supposed to be arriving. With a tiring feeling, Naruto wondered why he'd even allowed such an odd fellow he'd never met entrance into his home. Sure he'd sent some evidence that he wouldn't hurt Sasuke, himself, or anyone Naruto knew for that matter, but… how was Naruto to tell that the man hadn't forged the said evidence? Who was Naruto to trust someone who had outright refused to even say his name?

Naruto just hoped it didn't have anything to do with the government. Ever since Naruto was young, he'd been the talk of the town when it came to politic drama. His parent had… been an iconic couple when it came down to the political system of perfect. Then Naruto had been born and _The Incident_ happened… Naruto sighed, it had only been a year since the critical mail stopped coming. The letters and packages were always the same, always coming on the same day, always at the same time. Naruto had long learned to burn most, if not all, of the mail he received. Although, Naruto was almost too sure that Jiraiya had made it so that the mail were sent to his house instead.

The perverted man was one of the only adults Naruto knew that he could rely on. After the old man had passed away in one of the many attacks to the city, Naruto had been unofficially adopted by Jiraiya, although Tsunade had insisted that Naruto stay with her overseas, in Canada, Naruto had preferred to stay where he was. With the few friends he'd made.

As Naruto lamented the death of the old governor, someone knocked at his door, once, twice, before Naruto anxiously stood, wondering if it was the unknown man from the phone. Naruto tiptoed to his red door and grasped its knob hesitantly.

Naruto opened his red coloured door to find Sasuke. Naruto felt a pang in his chest as he realised that Sasuke not only looked tired and ill fated, but he also wore a purple, green, and yellow bruise on the lower half of his right hand side of his mouth. He also noticed the way Sasuke breathed in shallower, as if something were wrong with one of his ribs.

"Sasuke…" Naruto softly exclaimed, his eyes already roaming over every inch of Sasuke's body and drinking every detail. Sasuke wore his usual attire, a black fitted long sleeved shirt, black fitted pants, with black shoes and most likely, black socks. The only thing of colour was the always-worn Uchiha crest which hung from Sasuke's neck in a thin golden chain which Naruto was almost one hundred percent sure that his mom had given him. Naruto also noticed that while Sasuke portrayed himself to be in perfect physical condition, it wasn't so to Naruto's highly trained eyes. Naruto briefly noticed the wrinkles in Sasuke's shirt, the well camouflaged dark bags under his dark eyes which now held a crimson feel to them, which only happened when Sasuke was completely and absolutely angry, serious, sad, or worried about something. At this point, Naruto couldn't help but hope it was the first suggestion; at least it would let Naruto rest in his guilt.

Naruto moved a side to let Sasuke in. With, Naruto couldn't help but notice, careful steps Sasuke stepped into the familiar soft orange hallway. Naruto trailed behind the taller boy, analyzing the stance, which seemed to hold back a slight limp on Sasuke's right leg, Naruto watched as Sasuke casted not a glance to the newly added photos of the extensive hallway as it began to end. They were photos of Sakura and himself, always smiling widely at the camera, there were even some with a stoic Sai and a blushing Iruka. Naruto stumbled as Sasuke kept going straight forward, to the rarely used study, the one place in the entire house where Naruto chose to avoid. Pausing, Naruto looked to his left, where the living room was surely to appear with a few more steps, and sighed, following Sasuke reluctantly.

"Ano…" Naruto began nervously as he crept into the study uncomfortably, "Sasuke were you in a fight or something?" he finished as he sat down in one of the couches carefully, watching as the dust in the room floated as it was disturbed.

Sasuke stood by one of the many bookshelves, scanning books, barely moving. Naruto knew that something must be bothering Sasuke, he was never someone to act so… dead around Naruto. It just wasn't done.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto tried again, his voice lowering as he himself looked around the room. The walls were a rich colour of reds, yellows and oranges, all mixed to make an interesting picture, his mother had painted that. There was also art hanging on the walls which Naruto was sure his mother had painted as well. There was a small fire place at the center of the room, it was covered by a soft red brick it was surely something his father had built. The books themselves were bought, or written, or kept by both his parents. Naruto felt like an intruder here.

Sasuke was staring at him now, his mouth tense and his eyes two hard stones, his hair framed his face perfectly, giving him an aura of deep sadness and something else. Naruto felt himself flush as he realised that Naruto himself had started the staring contest. Sasuke's eyes changed completely, Naruto felt his stomach drop, they were glaring brilliantly, the crimson became more potent and his mouth hardened to the extent of a discreet sneer.

Naruto gulped, "Wha- what happened to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke's glare hardened at the questioned, "I fell." He said calmly. His voice was dark and serious. It was such a deep tone that Naruto found himself shivering in anticipation, of what, Naruto wasn't sure.

Naruto tried to force a grin, almost succeeded, and continued to talk, "I-I didn't know you were such a klutz, Sasuke idiot!" he laughed awkwardly.

Sasuke said nothing and stared stubbornly back to the many books, touching none of them, he knew that Naruto liked the room to stay the way it was, the way his parents had left it. Sasuke spoke suddenly, "The government is going to declare war on France and many other countries overseas next year," Naruto cringed but said nothing, Sasuke half closed his eyes in anticipation, he reached for one of the books, it was an old looking book, black and a hard cover. Sasuke heard Naruto muffle a gasp as Sasuke's hand made contact, "But you must already know that, Naruto." Sasuke said as he fingered the book, it was a murder case, Sasuke concluded by the many photos of different people who lay dead, some without limbs while others bled. Something else Sasuke noticed, aside from the distressed glare Naruto was now giving the floor, was that this book was the only book he'd seen to not have been dusty. Sasuke snapped the book shut, causing Naruto to glance at Sasuke once more, placed it back in its place carefully.

"Well?" Sasuke pushed as he walked forward warily, never looking away from Naruto, absorbing every single gesture and emotion he portrayed.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto asked his tone was annoyed; his eyes released no certain emotion. Sasuke resisted the urged to smirk at his blonds' well crafted attempt at keeping his feelings at bay, "So, I knew that, it doesn't change anything,"

Sasuke agreed silently, "There are spies," he provided, not wanting to release any more information, or how he got it, and from whom. Naruto said nothing and continued to glare at a shelf on Sasuke's right side. This wasn't how Naruto had planned their reunion. Naruto bitterly remembered that man, whoever he was, telling him the changes that Sasuke was sure to portray, even to someone as Naruto.

"They are trying to get dirt on political families."

Naruto switched his glare on to Sasuke now, his anger made from Sasuke's insensitivity, "In case you hadn't noticed, Bastard, I don't exactly have a political placing in society nor do I have a _family_!" he snarled, clutching the arms of his chair.

"Liar," Sasuke said tonelessly.

Naruto felt like punching the bastard right there and then. Naruto almost felt like forcing said bastard out the door, but restrained himself, Naruto knew that Sasuke was messing with Naruto's nerves only because he was still mad, as he should be, over what Naruto had himself done. "I don't lie, Sasuke," he said mockingly, anger oozing out of every syllable, "Unlike you."

Naruto saw a small twitch on Sasuke's eyebrow and knew he'd hit a nerve, he felt himself grin in victory, that is, until Sasuke spoke once again.

"The Hokage won't be around much longer, Naruto," Sasuke said patiently, "When the time comes, many will make their move to take over the many countries and lands The Land of Fire owns,"

"So?" Naruto spat, "It still doesn't tie me with anything that you're saying, Bastard."

"Yes" Sasuke hissed, "It does. And you know it, Naruto."

Naruto said nothing, refusing to see what he knew was right in front of him. So he still had a political standing even after his parent's murder, and so, yes, he did still have his godfather, but that wasn't even a blood tie. It was only a strong friendship from a family friend, Naruto supposed. "What are you trying to prove?" he said weakly.

Sasuke straightened and walked closer to Naruto, stopping in front of him, he said, "You could stop this war, Naruto, no one has to die, you can convince them."

Naruto gulped and struggled to look up, "What does it matter, you stupid bastard? Since when do you care about the war anyway?" his eyes were tired and his voice squeaked.

"Since my entire family tree was wiped out because of it." Sasuke said bitterly, his full glare was now on the blond, "You should know that by now, _Dobe_."

"I thought you wanted revenge." Naruto spat every word with equal venom. How dare Sasuke demand of him to go and make a fool of himself in this war? So what if the government wanted to control those rogue countries with terrorists, so what if Naruto had connections? What did it matter? Sasuke knew they would never listen to someone like him. "This would be the perfect chance to get that, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes turned red, blood red, murder red. Naruto recoiled, he'd never seen such a change in the raven haired boy, and he was scared. His eyes wide, he couldn't help but see the hurt hidden in Sasuke's slight movements. "Is that what you think of me, Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed thickly, he felt every fibber of his body scream out in regret, his body shook uncontrollably, "N-no, no, no, no!" Naruto exclaimed, desperately holding on to Sasuke's arm in fear that he would turn away from him and never comeback, "I don't think that, Sasuke, I don't!"

"Then what is that you think, Naruto, because right now, I can barely tell that you think in the least." Sasuke spat, his eyes shone like blood.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke, the small insult barely making any damage in his mind. "I thought that we could put the past behind us." Naruto seethed, "I thought that our meeting would have been about us, me and you, you and me. About our friendship; not about some stupid war that has nothing to do with me. Or you, you bastard."

Before Sasuke could respond however, the doorbell rang. It echoed around the two like a bomb, shattering their time and bringing them out of a trance. It was only then that they noticed how close they were now. Sasuke leaned down, close to Naruto's once glaring face. They paused.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "I'll come back another time, Dobe." He said lightly, slowing straightening himself out. Naruto barely nodded before he too stood and reached for the door.

"Alright" Naruto found himself answering as he watched Sasuke leave the room first and heading down the main hall to the door. The door opened, and there it revealed a man with midnight black hair, styled so very similarly like Sasuke's. His eyes were a deep shade of red. Naruto gulped as he saw Sasuke tense and say something to the man. He could practically feel the murderous intent in his mouth. This time, the tension wouldn't be easily cut with a knife; it would be forced down your throat for you to swallow.

"Uh, hi!" Naruto said warily, slowly approaching the unknown man who Naruto had guessed to be the one who had called.

The man smiled nicely and nodded to Sasuke before letting himself inside, "Hello Naruto-kun." He greeted, as Sasuke walked out and closed the door behind him without a second glance. Naruto felt his stomach clench uneasily. Hopefully he wasn't making a big mistake by letting an unknown person into his home.

"I think it's safe to say, Naruto-kun, that you may call me by my name" the man said. His dark glossy hair slipped as he gracefully bowed down in a formal greeting, "You may call me Madara, Naruto-kun." He finished as he let his deep red eyes meet Naruto's angelic blue ones.

* * *

**Chapter End**


	13. Reminisces & New Emotions

**Begin Chapter:**

* * *

To say the least, this was not Sakura's day. Not only was Naruto not returning her calls, but she just knew that Sai had told him about her stupid little thoughts and actions toward many Sasuke's look-alike guys a few nights back. And not to mention the fact that Sai seemed to have a thing for Naruto and had most likely decided to make his move at the movie theatre! What kind of friend was that? God damn, she knew she should have stuck with Ino. At least then she would have known what to expect from a person like that!

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Sakura muttered under breath as she paced around her pink-princess room. Okay, so maybe she had unexpectedly begun to feel _something_ for Naruto and had randomly felt not only jealous at the thought of Sai trying to court Naruto, but guilty that she had only agreed to anything just because she wanted Sasuke really, really, really badly. She stopped suddenly, a thought wandering sharply into her organized mind.

What about the war? That was a big change; an impact on the entire world. What would Naruto want to do about it? He was important in the political world, right? Sasuke too, considering his brother was one of the best spies out there, not that she should know any of this, but it mattered. To make things worse, France wasn't even allied to the Konoha ligeancy! Would that make Sai a captive in this country once the war was official? Or worse, what if Sai was a spy of some kind? Sakura froze, quickly demolishing that thought, Sai was not only not old enough to be in the military, but he was still a student, and he seemed to genuinely like this country, so there shouldn't be any quarrels.

"I really need Ino!" Sakura cried softly as she let herself thump down to the floor. She was having a melt down here! And what was Ino doing? She was off to the sunny beaches of Mexico, probably flirting with some guy named Fabio and getting a really cute tan!

_So you say that your heart when it beats; it's like a land slide, and the word from the street of the man, it brings you down._ Her phone sang, muffled by piles of clothes and magazines. Sakura rushed to get it, diving under the piles and mountains which covered her treasure._ And show me love, take me to the place where, everything would change and we'd all-_ "Hello?" she breathed, hoping to hear Naruto's raspy and soothing voice.

"_Sakura! Hi!"_ disappointment rushed through Sakura's veins, freezing her heart.

"Oh, it's you Ino,"

"_Oh, well, aren't you just so happy to hear from me Forehead girl?"_ the blond haired girl gruffly mocked, _"and here I was going to get you the most sexy little dress I found on discount,"_ she faked a sigh, _"Oh, my, oh dear, I guess I'll just have to wear it myself! What a pity, though, it would have looked amazing with those legs of yours."_

"Inoooo! Don't do that!" Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics, "I'm sorry!"

"_Apology accepted,"_

"Does that mean you'll get me the dress?"

"_Hohoho! Aren't you just so hopeful, missy! Yeah, sure, I'll get you it, but you hafta tell me what up your ass, girl! Talk about a rude greeting, much?"_

"It's nothing, really, don't worry about it." Sakura said calmly, hoping to mask her nervous knot pulling at the back of her throat.

"_Oh, alright, if you say so, Sakura,"_

"So, what's up?" Sakura asked hopefully. Surely there was something else that Ino had wanted to talk about than just some dress.

"_Ah, nothing really, but Sakura, you know about the war right?" _

"Yeah, what about it?"

"_Well, I'm thinking of joining the troops…" _there was a pregnant pause.

"What?"

* * *

"_Sire, France, United States, Italy, Brazil, England, among other of their allied forces has now formed an allegiance and declared war on the Konoha alliance." _

"And Canada?"

_"They have decided to remain neutral land."_

"I see. Thank you Francis." There was a soft click as the old man hidden by the shadows ended the short conversation. He sat now, thinking carefully of what must be done, and how.

He was head of the Konoha alliance; he was the one who decided everything for the countries interest. He had been doing so for as long as he could remember. His father and his father's father had done so as well. The Sarutobi family had been doing this favour for the world since the alliance was formed more than 400 years ago. Of course there was the occasional help of the advisor, of which usually consisted for major political families.

All of this made him remember his old advisor. The young and spirited blond haired fellow who'd been brutally murdered over a decade ago. He still remembered that young guy's face, the intense blue eyes, and narrow face. It was a face he would always remember. That was the face of Namikaze Minato. One of the smartest and finest men he, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had ever had the pleasure to get to know. To have been completely honest, the Sarutobi family had stopped commanding the alliance a long, long time ago. They had taken to meeting with the advisors and coming to agreeable terms. It was a team sport, this political palace, it was.

Hiruzen slowly paused from his jumbled thinking, he was running in circles, thoughts he'd looked over carefully in his eighty years were now rough and hazy. Minato hadn't only been his advisor; of course not; he had been Hiruzen's friend, almost like a son. And he was dead, because of the decision they had taken. In order to save the world from a great tragedy, Minato had decided to sacrifice his own son, his life and his wife's life. All because Hiruzen had been too much of a coward to offer the same resolve, using his own body to capture the beast, and spare a life of rumours and suffering to a new life.

The outcome had been the same, anyhow. There was to be war because of the power within Minato's son. This new war over a young boy who had not a clue as to why he was always sneered at by many officials, who knew not the real reason why his father and mother had been killed, and the real reason as to why his opinion on political matters was so important.

So many countries against a powerful and old ruling… the peaceful days were counted for now.

"Francis." Hiruzen spoke after slowly pressing a small dark button.

"_Yes, Sire?"_

"If you could please get Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake in my office,"

"_Is that all, Sire?"_

"Yes… uh, no, Francis, do stop calling me 'Sire',"

"_I understand, Mr. Sarutobi."_

"Thank you."

Chuckling, Hiruzen couldn't help but think: _noobs_.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he replayed his encounter with Naruto once again. It had been but hours since the event and still Sasuke could not figure out so many emotions that Naruto had expressed. Most of the time, though, Sasuke was sure that Naruto had shown confusion over Sasuke's behaviour, which had been mostly cool and nonchalant; mostly.

So many emotions, so many that Sasuke couldn't help but be overwhelmed. And so that was why he now laid down on his velvety cool floor of his spacious roof, drawing circles with his finger, and wondering why he himself _felt_ so much.

So many feelings, so little experience, too much to think about. Ah the confusion!

Surely Sasuke hadn't felt so much since his entire family tree was literally wiped out in one lonesome, but vicious, night had he?

No, no he hadn't.

Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to call someone, anyone, just to ask what the hell he was supposed to do now. How was he supposed to go through with his plan if he was going to _feel_? How was he supposed to leave the comfort of his everyday life when he knew that he would eventually find a sense of normality within himself that he had been looking, yearning, for so long? How was he supposed to leave his one chance at loving Naruto?

Could anyone even answer such hopeless questions?

_Kakashi…_

Maybe, Sasuke thought to himself, but quickly shut down the idea. Kakashi was merely a guardian who held barely any understand to Sasuke's situation. It would be in that Scarecrow's best interest to refrain Sasuke from doing what he intended to. No, he wouldn't go to Kakashi; or to anyone else. Sasuke would never risk meeting his… _blood _relations somewhere he could take revenge without bringing other parties into the matter. It was the perfect opportunity. Sasuke had to do this, was meant to do it, he _wanted_ to do it.

Revenge was his fucking destiny. His only reason to have survived for so long was this, because God help him, he would have left this world a long, long, time ago without it.

So if Sasuke himself knew this to the very core of his being, why, _oh-mother-fucking-why_ was he questioning his life's work?

Yes, so he loved Naruto, his best friend, the only person he'd learned to trust beside himself, and could barely stand leaving his side when the time came. And _yes_, he did enjoy his walk around town to clear his head which always led him to that fighting rink where he'd learned what a true fight to the death meant more than once. And freaking _yes_ he liked sitting next to that old lady at the park who fed those miserable ducks in the wee hours of the night and babbled about her family and herself endlessly. So, yes, he would '_miss'_ Kakashi and his weird and usually rightly guessed assumptions about his life, as well as his obsessive demeanour over that Iruka fellow. Heck he would even miss the stares he'd gained from the female population at school. He would miss Sakura and Ino who, while were annoying to look at and listen to when they clung to him, were interesting creatures of their own when they were with someone else.

"What the hell have you done to me Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked to the bright image of the blond in his mind. He couldn't help but think that Sasuke's own voice was beginning to sound almost exactly like _his_.

That bastard with the Uchiha's signature mutation brightly shinning in those cruel and cold eyes; eyes which had emotionlessly killed every member of the Uchiha clan and countless others. With the obvious exception of himself, the Uchiha heir; the almighty Sasuke Uchiha, may God condemn those who did not bow in the supreme presence of his barstardous name. The bastard's own goddamn brother; little brother; his own blood! Why? Sasuke had asked himself relentlessly during the event, after and even to this day. Why drove him to do it?

Why hadn't he bothered to kill Sasuke?

His young and hopeful mind had suggested brotherly love. Ha! What a laugh that had been, such foolishness, as his brother had said. It was painfully obvious that Itachi had thought nothing of Sasuke, now or then. Itachi lived for the kill. Sasuke knew this.

Yet… yet this was his older brother. His brother who had given him piggy backs from school without complaint. He had guessed exactly what it was that Sasuke wanted for Christmas, what he needed on his birthday. Itachi had known everything about Sasuke, his habits', his fears, his aspirations, even that small crush he'd had on that pretty little girl whose father sold the best kind of mint ice cream. Itachi had known when he hated their father the most, when he was annoyed at his mother's antics and he always had known when he felt particularly unwanted and depressed. His stupid homicidal, son-of-a-bitch brother had made it all better for him. He had protected Sasuke from the worst of Father and the retardation of their mother.

His brother was perfect back then. The bastard had known everything there was to know and more. The guy was a genius; the best the Uchiha clan had ever had. The best of the very freaking best.

Woo-goddamn-fucking-woo!

Sasuke had made up his mind only a week after the murder that he would destroy Itachi completely. He had almost gone through with it a year later. Sasuke remembered that day so clearly. It was on the very same day that he'd met Naruto for the very first time.

It was the very first time Sasuke had failed to do anything he had promised himself he would do.

* * *

_Sasuke knew today was the day. Yes, today was the fucking day. He had finally found his pitiful excuse of a brother and he was going to kill him. _

_His midnight black hair slapped at his cheeks as he ran as fast as he could to the subway station. Passing the faces of strangers as he went, speedily, gracefully in between them, not sparing them a glance at all, he barely caught his own reflection in the many windows he ran by. His expression was haggard and ecstatically insane. His clothes appeared darker from the mud which had clung to his clothes as he had run past the gates of his home, tripping over the deep forest-like garden which followed. He looked unstable. Anyone could call him insane and Sasuke would have believed it. _

_His eyes were starting to turn bloodshot. _

_Blood_

_So much of it stained the floors of his house, the walls and windows. They were all insanely and solemnly covered in blood. _

_Sasuke continued running. His legs felt like tar, burning and painfully thick, his chest was about to explode. He had been running for a long, long time. He knew that his body needed rest if he was to have any sort of a chance against a trained assassin such as Itachi Uchiha. He knew but Sasuke also knew that his mind was too far off to let his body have that small pleasure. He needed to get to Itachi before he skipped town again. _

_With this last thought he sped off once more, desperately trying to reach the station in time. _

_Everyone had said that Itachi was innocent of the crime, but Sasuke knew the truth. Sasuke had seen those once amiable eyes turn angry and murderous and cold and insane. Sasuke had seen those once pale arms which had held him as the thunder passed turn red with blood as he shot every one and anything. Sasuke had felt his brother was no longer there in that corpse of a man. He knew that every single fucking person knew that as well but would never, ever testify against such a perfect person. _

_Itachi was no saint. Itachi wa-_

_Oof! There was a small intake of air as Sasuke fought to keep his balance and not fall over the small boy he'd bumped into. _

"_Gah!" the boy exclaimed as Sasuke couldn't defy the laws of gravity and crashed on top of him, slamming his harder into the concrete underneath him. Sasuke couldn't help but flinch as his knees met concrete with a thundering crash and sharp pain._

_Sasuke cursed and quickly attempted to stand up only to fail miserably. It would seem as if his coat had stuck to the boy's blond hair. "Ow! What are you doing, you bastard?!" _

"_I don't have time for this." Sasuke hissed and tried to manage one hand from underneath the petite blond to free his coat from blond hair. _

"_Answer my question bastard!" the blond shouted at him once more, a slight panic to his voice as he also tried to stand, but only making the situation worse. Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused and annoyed at the same time. He had to get to Itachi now!_

"_My coat's zipper is stuck to your hair,"_

_The blond raised a sun kissed arm and tried for his hair, feeling for the place where the pain was sure to have came from. "Oh," Was all he could say as he touched the spot._

_Sasuke continued to free his hands when the blond suddenly brought both of his own tanned hands up from beneath him, making Sasuke suddenly collapse. Sasuke was now officially half straddling and half hugging the strange boy beneath him. He couldn't help but feel a slight blush wonder onto his pale cheeks as he saw many adults and teens stop and snicker while other sneered. _

"_Sorry, dude, but I have a better chance at getting rid of the knot." The blond clarified as he carefully touched for his head trying to undo the damage. _

_What seemed like an eternity to Sasuke were mere seconds to the blond. Not soon enough, Sasuke stood and was about to curtly apologize and head off when one of the tanned hands of the blond boy stopped him mid-step. _

"_Not so fast, Tiger Woods!" the guy exclaimed. _

_Sasuke turned to look at the offending hand then to its owner and chocked on his spit. The kid's face was beautiful: Startling big blue eyes, whisker like scars, three of them, on each cheek and an amiable grin to complete the blonds' look. Sasuke found himself suddenly forgetting about his hurry to kill the man he once saw as his idol and urging himself to ask the boy his name and make friends with him. _

_That was a startling thought. And then the feeling was gone. _

"_Where do you think you're going anyway, huh, jerk?!" _

"_hn." Sasuke turned to go once more but once again stopped by that tanned hand. "Let go of me" He hissed with so much venom that the air would have sizzled and melted had it not been invisible and a gaz. _

"_Geez, what's got your panties on a knot? It wasn't me who ran into you, you know!" the boy sneered back, looking away pouting. _

_Sasuke sighed and hoped his eyes weren't going to give him away this time, "What do you want?"_

"_Me? Oh, nothing really," the blond haired boy said innocently, quickly changing moods. Sasuke's patience thinned. _

_He was just about to knee the boy in the gut and make a run for it when the boy suddenly asked, "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name? Do you mind if I go with you to where ever you're going? I mean, I'm bored and you still owe me for crashing into me and besides! What's life without a little adventure, right? Why just the other day…" _

_Sasuke watched in slight wonder as this complete stranger continued to chat happily with him. The boy, Naruto, wore tacky orange clothing and worn sneakers. _

"_Whatever," Sasuke said as he pushed the restraining hand away and continued his pace toward the subway; he dearly hoped the blond hadn't followed. The weather had begun to worsen as every minute ticked by, what had started as a slight chill now had progressed to an almost snow storm. Was it supposed to snow in October? Sasuke couldn't bother to answer such a useless question, the climate was perfect for revenge. _

"_Hey! Wait up!" he heard from behind him. The voice was that of the blond from before. Sasuke's eyes were almost red, he felt it."Hey! Jerk! I told you to wait you wait up didn't I?!" the blond now said from beside him. Sasuke casted a glared at the blond before turning back to the road ahead of him, he was so close, so very, very close now. _

"_Where are we going anyway?" the blond panted but continued running nonetheless. He received no answer as they quickly descended stairs to the subway number four. _

_Sasuke's blood was boiling now, his eyes saw things like never before, and his senses were heightened. Sasuke was ready to kill. _

_But was he strong enough?_

_He sure as hell hoped so. Sasuke quickly searched amongst the crowd for his brother, faces blurring as he focused, trying to feel that aura. _

_There. Just as Kisame had said, he was there. Itachi was there, standing near once of the trains, ready to embark and leave for his new assignment. Sasuke barely noticed the blond blur which had suddenly appeared beside him. There were voices everywhere. People in their own little universes slowly merging with one another. He heard the blond speak something but ignored it. _

_It was only Sasuke and Itachi in the room now. _

_Two brothers_

_A murderer and an avenger_

_And still Sasuke pondered: why?_

"_Itachi…" Sasuke murmured absentmindedly. An unknown emotion slowly building its way up and crushing his organs once by one. _

_Itachi turned his piercing stare his way and suddenly Sasuke knew that Itachi knew what was to happen. He saw a crude and empty ghost of a smirk grace Itachi's face for a millisecond before it was gone. _

_Slowly, Sasuke stumbled forward before regaining his momentum and running toward his goal, pushing people aside desperately. "Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as he saw his brother turn away as the train came and opened its doors, opting people to flood inside. Sasuke didn't notice as the blond boy shouted his name and ran after him. _

_Sasuke realized only that Itachi was getting away, slipping like water from his fingers. He saw his older brother turn, raise a hand as his long and dark hair flipped behind him, the dark suit he wore disappeared behind the flooding crowd of the train. Hope was not lost, however, there was still time for him to go into the train and face his brother. _

_Itachi was at one of the many windows now, looking out at him with no expression, yet Sasuke could sense his brother thinking rapidly, assessing something. _

_He was almost at the door, his pale hand reached desperately to stop the doors from closing. The tips of his hands graced the white metal sweetly before something crashed into him from behind, making him drop dangerously close to the now moving train. Sasuke felt an extreme rage as he saw his brother take one last look at him. Who ever had stopped him from entering would die. _

"_Sheesh! Are you insane?! You could have killed yourself, man! Trying to jump into that moving train like that!" a panicked voice said from on top of him. Sasuke stood, pushing the blond boy off of him in the process. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed directing his heated, bloody glare to the blond in front of him. _

_Said blond was now down on his bottom staring with wide blue eyes up at the avenger, his blond hair was ruffled and some strands were on his face. Blood seemed to have fled his face, leaving him a whole shade paler. _

"_I… y-your eyes…" the blond stuttered as he slowly stood from where he was. _

_Sasuke only intensified his glare, knowing full well that the pupil of his eyes had been coated with a black tinge as his iris was marked with a few drops of black, which formed three tear like shapes which encircled a small dotted circle around his pupil while the rest of the iris had turned crimson. _

"_What about them?" Sasuke spat once more as he pushed past the shocked boy. His eyes would turn back to their normal black colour as soon as he was calm. _

"_H-hey! You never told me your name!" the blond stuttered from closely behind him. _

_Was Sasuke never to be rid of the annoying blond? The stupid thing had caused enough trouble as it was! The only reason he hadn't yet killed the poor sucker was because he refused to kill anyone other than Itachi. Sasuke had promised himself today was the day, hadn't he? But the innocent blond had stopped him. _

_Sasuke stopped; he supposed the kid hadn't really meant to enrage him. He found his lips slowly relaxing and he spoke softly, "Sasuke." _Kakashi grumbled as he placed on a new mask. His old one had ripped in one of his assignments. The stupid assignment had been a long one and it had also been a hard one. One of the damn fuckers had almost slashed his stomach open for Pete's sake!

* * *

With a final, satisfied look in his bathroom mirror, Kakashi decided to eat some of the leftovers from what Sasuke had cooked for him a few nights back. Suddenly a great idea came to him. Why hadn't he thought of this before?! It was so great! So great!

He would give Iruka some of the leftovers! Make the cute brown haired man think he had cooked the yummy lasagne that his great apprentice had made. It was delicious enough. And it was only five thirty! Iruka was bound to be back from his work as a school counsellor right? Oh the things this could lead to, all the possibilities! Who knew where in Iruka's house they would end up in! Kakashi had always wanted to do it in the shower…

"Fu, fu, fu…" Kakashi crackled as he went for the fridge. What great fun he would have! Making a cute and sexy blush come to his soon-to-be lover's cheeks made Kakashi do a weird little dance as the microwave heated the food in a cool casserole he had gotten to make it look Kakashi-made. What to wear though? Certainly he couldn't hope to impress such an innocent man with only his boxers to go on. Maybe he'd put on those cool black jeans Anko had gotten for him with that red t-shirt.

Psh. Kakashi could rock anything anyway, why worry?

'Beep, beep, beep!' the microwave sang as Kakashi slipped into his pants while trying to put on his red shirt at the same time. He tumbled over and hit ground; only to spring back up quickly fully dressed. His love was waiting after all, Kakashi would not disappoint.

Slowly Kakashi trotted across the street to Iruka's slightly pink house. The man knew how to keep a garden healthy, Kakashi thought, as he neared the cool brown door and knocked carefully. Despite everything, Kakashi felt nervous. Hopefully Iruka wouldn't freak that Kakashi had decided to make a move after all this time.

The door creaked open and out poked the cute and blushing head that belonged to Iruka Umino. The scar across his nose was interesting, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how the innocent man could have gotten it.

"Hi there!" Kakashi spoke cheerfully as Iruka seemed to be flabbergasted at his presence, "I was just wondering if you'd like some lasagne! I seem to have made too much… ha, ha, ha," Kakashi laughed accordingly and scratched the back of his head with his free hand nervously.

"O-oh, uh, um, O-ok," Iruka stumbled, his cheeks flaming as he opened the door even more to reveal his blue jeans and plain white shirt, "Sure, uh, c-come in."

Ah, the vampire had now been invited into its victim's home. Nothing could be better!

Kakashi offered a small thank you and stepped into Iruka's house. The first thing he noticed was the dolphins. There were so many of them! Plastic ones, hanging ones, glass ones, pink, blue, and red ones. They were everywhere!

"S-sorry about the mess," Iruka said softly, noticing Kakashi's expression immediately, "one of my colleges and I were going to get all of the… uh, stuff out today, but he was h-held up."

Kakashi nodded, smiling under his mask. As if he was going to believe that. Puh-lease! "I see."

"Uh, um, well, t-thank you for the meal!" Iruka stuttered, blush still in place, and fiddled with his hands.

"Sure, sure!" Kakashi chirped and stood awkwardly still. "Here." He continued and handed over the hot meal which Iruka eagerly took.

A minute passed.

"Well, see you around Iruka-chan!" Kakashi said kindly before turning and heading for the door slowly.

It was coming, he knew.

…

Soon.

He was one step to the door when, "Kakashi!" Iruka called out.

Kakashi stopped and nodded his head to the side, showing he was listening, "Hmm?"

"W-would you… that is… I mean…" Iruka rumbled, his face beat red, the reddest shade Kakashi had witnessed thus far.

"Yes?"

"Wouldyouliketostayfordinner?"Iruka said quickly.

Kakashi smiled under his masked and full blown grinned when he turned his head forward.

"Okay."

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"What do you want?" Sasuke drawled. He was in no mood. He'd not moved from his roof and his back was aching from the hardness underneath him.

"_I wanted only to warn you of the procedures that come with taking the medicine I have prescribed." _Kabuto spoke slowly, almost kindly. Sasuke knew better. The man was as great of an actor as he was a medic. Kabuto was only in it for the 'experience'… and Orochimaru.

Sick.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed; willing Kabuto to continue and 'warn' him. He was going to die either way; did it matter as long as Sasuke got what he wanted?

"_Sasuke-kun, you must only take the blue and orange pills twice a day three hours before eating. If you don't then your body will not be in balance with… the improvements Lord Orochimaru has given to your body. Surely you know that unbalance of any kind will make you go into that first stage of pain. As for the red and round pills, take two every hour for the next five days. I apologize for it will interrupt your sleeping."_

"What happens if I don't take them?" Sasuke asked. The red pills made him think differently. It was as if his mind had been filled with sludge. Sasuke didn't like the feeling; it had made him feel vulnerable and unintelligent.

"_You die." _Kabuto said, a great amusement hidden in his smooth voice.

"Hn," Sasuke suddenly decided that the thought of dieing wouldn't be such a terrible thing. There wasn't much Sasuke lived for anyway. "Is that all?"

"_Lord Orochimaru has asked me to tell you that he wishes you here a year early."_

Sasuke detected the hint of jealousy laced in Kabuto's voice. Only that freaky medic would have any interest in the slimy bastard. "Why?"

"_He did not specify."_

Sasuke wanted so desperately to sigh and pull his hair out. He'd been hoping to stay two more years, to settle everything for his future. If he still had one when he returned, that is. But Sasuke supposed that a year earlier than planned was fine. In all truthfulness, Sasuke would be done preparations in six months. The other year and a half… those were for his own 'emotional' enjoyment, or rather, torture. He wanted to be around Naruto to remind himself why he was doing what he was and what he was willing to lose. No matter what, Sasuke was an avenger first, human second.

"… See you in a year, Kabuto."

"_Bye Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

**End Of Chapter.**


	14. Part 4: The End of The Beginning

**

* * *

**

My terrible apologies for this super late update!!!

**Quick IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**in an earlier chapter I said that Sarutobi died but then later on I had Sarutobi, (fully living!), plan an attack. To clearify, Sarutobi is dead to Naruto because he needed to dissapear from his life, however, he is not really dead. The old man is still alive and kicking, (for now), that is to say, he's got a new name and has cut all ties from Naruto. **

**that is all!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"_Duckass-kun," Sai exclaimed nonchalantly when Sasuke cracked open his door and peered outside cautiously. _

_The guy looked worn with the heavy bags under his lavender eyes and Sai knew from experience that that Sasuke had been a fight or two from the way his eye twitched slightly when he grasped the door open. Interesting. Who knew that the lord of up tightness actually liked a brawl or two? _

"_Hn" Sasuke said nothing more as he moved to the side so Sai could come in. Sai did and quickly took in the vast surroundings. They were in an open space, there was a grand stair case in the center on the room which split into two as it went. On the sides, there were two entrances, on the left, the heavy wooden doors were closed, while on the right they were open, Sai waited for Sasuke to lead them to them to the room. _

_Slowly, Sasuke motioned Sai to follow him to the parlour. It was, again, a vast room which was littered with books and paper. It had warm reds and browns and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It was a very old fashioned room. _

_Sasuke sat in one of the sofas, motioning Sai to do the same. They sat in silence for a minute or so, both equally rigid. _

"_I…" Sasuke began softly, "Naruto is a… close acquaintance of mine," He looked to Sai who raised a thin eyebrow in inquiry. _

"_Acquaintance?" Sai drawled sarcastically, "I would have thought differently by all those stares you send his way." _

"_And he is a vulnerable person." Sasuke continued, ignoring Sai, "As you are aware, I will not be here to protect him much longer." He said pointedly and Sai suddenly wondered if he knew of Sai's mission._

_He couldn't. No way._

"_Are you suggesting that I take your place, Sasuke-kun? How noble of you," Sai asked as he crossed his legs and made himself comfortable on the rigid couch, "but what makes you think I'm the right person to take care of Naruto?"_

"_Because," Sasuke glared, "I will blackmail you if you aren't." _

_It was Sai's turn to glare. Maybe the Duckass did know. "What could you possibly have on me that I can't cover up?" _

_The situation was getting out of control. If this continued, Sai was certain it would not end well. Hopefully Sasuke was smart enough to let be what Sai was meant to do. It wasn't as if they were on enemy sides, they were both soon to be working together to take down the Konoha treaty, after all. It was funny; Sai would have thought that Sasuke was not one to fall into the teeth of such a mass pervert as that of Orochimaru. Oh well, as they say, you can never judge a book by its cover._

_Wordlessly, Sasuke stood and gracefully made his way toward a small counter, and, without looking back, he raised a photo for Sai to see. _

"_H-how?!"Sai was on his feet now and before one could blink, he was holding the picture, along with the documents. He couldn't believe it. How had this… this amateur gained such non-existent information? Sai was sure that he had destroyed all the files the day of the event!_

"_I have my sources," Sasuke said quietly as he turned to face the stony mirage of his guest, "as you have yours."_

_Sai couldn't help but look at Sasuke in shock. How was it that this boy could make him show so much emotion? Had it been anyone else who had the information, Sai was sure that he wouldn't have shown as much, but still… the shock that Sasuke had the photos, the documents, the statements! _

"_Fine. I'll protect Naruto." _

_Sasuke nodded took the papers back from Sai. It was certain that he had made copies, not to mention that he most likely had at least parts of the originals. Sai couldn't help but hate the beauty in front of him then. _

"_Is that all you needed me for?" Sai said unconcern, shifting through emotions, deciding on leaving a blank slate on his face._

_Sasuke brought a hand through his hair and sighed, "No."_

_Motioning Sai to follow him once more, Sasuke treaded to a high bookcase and grabbed an ancient looking book. Sai was curious now, what else could there be? _

"_This book contains a lot of information, Sai," Sasuke murmured, as if the sound of his voice would startle the book he cradled in his ghostly hands, "I need you to find someone for me, using it." He turned his piercing eyes on Sai before swiftly handing the book to Sai. _

_Anger poured into Sai, an emotion he had not felt in some time. How dare this weak child think that Sai, __**The **__Sai would act as his private investigator? Did this kid have a death wish?_

"_No." Sai seethed, "I will not ac-"_

"_You will." Sasuke glared and turned from him and walked back to his chair, where he sat without a second glance at Sai. "Sai, you have no choice in this." _

_As Sai seethed by flipping through the book in his hands, Sasuke explained. _

"_The person I am asking you to find is named Itachi Uchiha," he began._

"_Your brother," Sai stated as he walked around the room, attempting to calm himself down. As soon as Sasuke ended his ramble Sai planned to deny his demand and notify his higher ups._

_Sasuke nodded emotionlessly, "Yes. He is part of an elite group named Akatsuki. I need you to find him and when you do, come see me. All you the information you need to find him is in that book."_

"_Why?"_

"_You don't need to know why, just do as I tell you."_

"_I won't be your mindless tool, Sasuke." Sai said and promptly snapped the book shut, the noise it made echoed throughout the room like a scream. His tone was poisenous. _

"_You will." Sasuke said as he rose from his seat and looked at Sai. Emotion had drained from his being and Sai suddenly wondered what was so important about this task that Sasuke wouldn't just hire some other person. _

"_What makes you think that?" Sai answered his voice and being was equally monotone. _

_Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a crumpled paper, which he waved at Sai. "This." _

_Sai reached for it and read calmly. Each sentence was more shocking than the next and when he was done, he looked at Sasuke who merely nodded. _

_Slowly, both of them left the room, and Sai handed back the paper he was given, and headed for the door. Before he could reach it, however, Sasuke spoke something soft that caught Sai off guard. He stopped and glanced back at Sasuke, who waited for an answer. Sai forced a smiled and said:_

"_Not until after I had killed him."_

_---_

"_**Did you know it was your brother?"**_

_---_

A month had passed and still Sasuke avoided Naruto by all costs. School had started up again and Naruto quickly noticed that his best friend was in none of his classes; instead, it was as if he had been replaced by Sai, who was constantly by his side. It was weirding Naruto out. He followed him everywhere. There was not one place where Naruto would be rid of the pale menace. He texted him after school and practically dragged him out to bars and clubs. Not only that, but they shared every single class, excluding science, which he supposedly shared with Sasuke.

Come to think of it, Sasuke was rarely at school at all. Naruto couldn't help but realize that in the month that school had been open, he had only seen Sasuke twice and that had been over a week ago. Something was up and Naruto was annoyed that no one wanted to tell him what it was.

On top of things, almost all of the Konoha alliance had declared war on the new formed Sound alliance. It consisted of many small, but powerful countries, like France. Where Sai was from. It scared Naruto slightly, he'd talked to Sakura as well, and while she had said that there was surely nothing to be worried about, Naruto was not so sure.

Sai had family over there, Naruto was sure, and how did Naruto know that maybe Sai was an outcast of some kind? Maybe his parents were all for the war and Sai had gone against it. What if Sai had to go back and fight? And what about the new suspicions with immigrants and visitors from rival countries? Sai would be in great danger, especially since he was from France.

Naruto sighed, and tried to understand the gibberish his maths teacher spluttered. He spoke of equations and letters and laws. Did it even matter?

No, it didn't.

Naruto received a message, his phone vibrated against his thigh, making his bored gaze shift. It was probably Sakura telling him about some stupid thing or what not. He rarely saw the pink haired girl, and Naruto was sure that it had to do with Sasuke's new attitude. Naruto knew that she was in constant worry and that Sasuke was really the only reason why Sakura had accepted to be anything with Naruto. He was really just wondering why she still hadn't broken up with him, there was nothing left that tied them together. Especially not after Ino had gone.

Ino was a year older than them both and had been their only shared childhood friend. It pained Naruto a little that Ino had not consulted her decision to join the medical department in the military with him, but who was he to talk? He hadn't told her of his wondering thoughts over two pale males. Two. Not one. It had begun with Sasuke. Naruto realized soon after he had come back that it wasn't just a wondering feeling. Naruto was no certain that it had always been there, that deep feeling that had been eating him up since he could remember.

It was odd really, Naruto still couldn't figure out what it was exactly. He'd toyed with feelings of hate, lust, and admiration, but none fit. Well, all except for lust, that one was a given most of the time. Then Sai came. The feeling he gave to Naruto was mostly platonic, a false sense of admiration that Naruto knew could grow if he forced it to, but it was mostly physical, experimental.

He'd kissed Sai more often now. Naruto knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help but go back to Sai after the sleepless nights he spent thinking about Sasuke. It was always the same, Naruto would call Sai, his voice betraying his desesperacion and Sai would come and they would talk and then Sai would begin to gradually touch Naruto until their faces were so near that Naruto just gave in to the feeling. Several times Sai's hands had wondered and sometimes Naruto would let them, and some clothes would come off, but Naruto would always stop and he would see Sai's annoyed face.

"Mr. Uzumaki!"

"hmm?" Naruto hummed as his gaze slowly floated toward his teacher. He was a chubby man with a receding hair line who always spit when he spoke. Naruto had always avoided talking to him for that very same reason, who knew what kind of viral diseases he would contract from the man.

"Are you done sleeping? If you are, please answer the questions on the board, now, Mr. Uzumaki." He said, his voice nasal with anger, Naruto cringed and stood.

"Okay."

* * *

Sakura sighed anxiously and pushed the small black button, waited for Sasuke to answer. He didn't, and Sasuke pressed it again, twice.

"_Sakura, what is it?" _Sasuke's voice cut through the chilly night, and it couldn't have filled Sakura with more joy.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, I brought your school assignments…" she said kindly, her eyes brimming with tears; she held the stack of paper close to her chest.

She heard Sasuke mumble something to someone, and she tensed, Sasuke wasn't alone? Surely it was nothing, nothing at all, she said to herself as the gates strained to open. She walked hurriedly through the dark drive through, the tall trees casting menacing shadows. It was a wonder that Sakura did this almost every night. When she reached the porcelain steps, she breathed a sigh of relief and knocked.

Sasuke opened the majestic doors, letting warm air and comforting light seep through outside. He nodded to Sakura who couldn't help but notice the dark shadows under his eyes. "Here, Sasuke-kun, today's work is from physics, we are to write an essay for-"

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke cut in. His tired gaze made Sakura wonder what he was doing and if it was legal.

She forced a sweet smile and held out the thick stack of papers to Sasuke who took them gracefully, "It's nothing Sasuke, just-just be sure to come to school more often okay?"

A tear escaped her eye, she somehow knew this would be one of the very last times she would see him in a long while. She quickly wiped it away, and struggled to keep smiling. Sasuke looked at her emotionlessly, making Sakura feel stupid for requesting such a thing from him. There was no need for him to come to school if he didn't want to.

"Okay," Sasuke said softly, and stepped closer to Sakura, making her look up to him as he spoke, "Thank you, you're a great friend Sakura-chan." Carefully, Sasuke awkwardly wrapped an arm around the petite pink-haired girl who leaned in, her tears wetting his shirt. Something inside Sakura trembled and gave away as Sasuke pulled away, his eyes revealed nothing, and with one final glance, Sasuke turned and shut the door behind him.

Needless to say, Sakura cried all the way home, she definitely knew that something was up and that Sasuke didn't expect to come back at all. As she entered her lonesome room, she couldn't help but wonder how Ino was doing, and what it was that Naruto was up to. She had not talked to them both in a regular basis in such a long time. She reached for her phone and dialled Naruto's number.

He answered on the second ring, and his cheerful voice, too seemed strained as if sensing Sakura's mood.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry if I woke you, I-I just need someone to talk to." She sobbed into the phone as she melted to the floor, her body rocking.

* * *

**End.**

**Please review. Oh. **

**Sai is older than Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They're almost 18, while he's already 22. **

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
